There You Were
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Kurt is a waiter in a diner and the regular, a curly haired boy with brain damage from a homophobic attack, makes a huge impression on his life. Read as he helps the boy after a surgery that will help him live out his dreams and fall in love. AU QaF mix
1. Liberty Ave

**Welcome back to a craaaaazy installment of 'Soldiersgirl9 Writes Fanfiction'. This story is based off of many things- the Showtime television show Queer as Folk, the book Flowers for Algernon, and a eensy bit of Glee. lol. It's mostly Kurt and Blaine mixing it up with some Queer as Folk characters. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Who knew arts college would be such a bitch to pay for?

Also, who knew that Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania would be where Kurt Hummel would end up?

Kurt let out a long breath as he slumped back in his desk chair in his two bedroom apartment in West Pittsburgh of Liberty Avenue. It was a bustling neighborhood with no shortage of life, excitement, and rainbow flags. Upon arriving for his first day at Pittsburgh Institute of the Arts, Kurt was accosted by a young man who later became his best friend, room mate and life saver (in regards to designing, that is). Kurt was a major in fashion design and was doing quite well as opposed to his newfound companion, who spent just a bit too much time at the club down the street picking up random men who ended up stumbling out as Kurt left for class. Kurt loved Justin, he really did, but the boy was going to end up with something if he wasn't careful.

Justin Taylor, the beautiful, blond, baby-faced 19 year old who swooped in and took Kurt under his wing, walked into their apartment, stripping off his scarf and jacket and placing them on the hook by the door.

"Evening, Mr. Hummel. You look positively stressed," Justin leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, resting his chin on his head. They were both very affectionate people. Many would argue up and down that they were a couple, but both would just laugh and roll their eyes.

"No, I'm just growing worry lines because I believe I could bring them back in style, _Mr. Taylor_," Kurt replied sleepily and sarcastically. Justin bit at his ear and pushed away from him, taking a seat on the opposite chair.

"What's wrong?"

"This fucking tuition," Kurt indicated the notebook he had been calculating on. "My dad can only afford so much and the scholarship isn't full ride."

"You could always work at Babylon like I did," Justin shrugged. "Made about 80 bucks a night."

"Yeah, slinging your dick around and letting old pervs slip singles in your tighty-whities?" Kurt let out a laugh. "No thanks."

"Well then, if you want something a little more conservative," Justin slid his hand over Kurt's, a familiar and comforting gesture, "I could talk to Debbie about the diner. I'm sure she could use an extra waiter."

Kurt tilted his head and thought. "Debbie...that loud red-headed woman with the rainbow vest?"

"That loud-mouth took me in and taught me more than any of my family ever did, thank you very much," Justin sat back, his face looking slightly defensive.

"Sorry. I guess...it couldn't hurt. I've never been a waiter before."

"It's pretty much this," Justin smirked and stood up, stuffing a dish towel in the front of his jeans like an apron and grabbing Kurt's notebook. "'Can I get you anything else, sir?' 'Would you like more coffee, sir?' 'Did you just pinch my ass, sir?'"

Kurt laughed as Justin reached down and pinched at his ass, slapping his hand away and wrestling with the blond until he rested in Kurt's lap, his arms linking behind Kurt's head and playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"So...should I give Debbie a call?"

Kurt glanced over at his figures- he would definitely benefit from getting a job and to be able to work with Justin would be easier than having to take a first job with no one he knows.

"Fine, but if anyone pinches my ass, I'll freak."

Justin laughed and kissed Kurt. "Don't worry...besides, it's Liberty Avenue. You can't go anywhere as an attractive gay man and not have someone pinch your ass."

Kurt shrugged and pushed Justin up off his lap. "Going to Babylon tonight?"

"Of course. Wanna come? You stay here entirely too much," Justin started stripping his shirt off as he headed into his room. "Besides, I need better company than Santana and Brittany. Lesbians aren't as fun as you'd think they'd be."

"I have an assignment due-"

"Tomorrow, I know," Justin came back in wearing a fishnet long sleeved shirt. He sauntered up to Kurt and played with the collar of his polo. "Just for a while?"

Kurt bit his lip. "The puppy-eyes aren't gonna work, Taylor."

Justin poked his lip out and pouted. "Please?"

No wonder everyone thought they were boyfriends. Justin knew exactly what to do to make Kurt fold.

"God, ok, fine. Those eyes are dangerous, you know," Kurt laughed and pushed past Justin to go change.

Justin smiled and turned. "You love me, though."

Kurt shook his head and flicked on his bedroom light. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

* * *

><p>The lights and music of the club immediately calmed Kurt's nerves. He would never admit it to Justin, but he secretly loved Babylon. Beautiful men in tight clothing dancing together closely and drinking and drugging wasn't the most conventional way of therapy, but Kurt found it all so exciting and different from the tiny Lima, Ohio that he grew up in. Justin pulled Kurt through the crowd over to the bar where Santana and Brittany were sitting with Noah Puckerman and his partner Emmett, a tall, slim fashionista that Kurt absolutely adored. Puck was definitely not what you would expect from first glance. On the outside, he was muscular, jockish and rather crude, but in reality, he worked at the Gay and Lesbian center as a counselor for the youth who came in off the streets or had no home they could go to. He and Emmett didn't look like they fit, but they played off each other perfectly and it almost made Kurt jealous. He had always wished to have a relationship much like theirs, but he spent too much time in his high school years running from bullies and his college years trying not to flunk out or go broke.<p>

"Kurt! You decided to leave the nest?" Puck smirked, handing Kurt a Cosmo.

"Very funny, Noah. Justin practically begged like a bitch until I decided to come," Kurt rolled his eyes, earning a smack on the arm from Justin.

"Well, it's good to see you get out," Emmett smiled, patting his hand. "You stress far too much."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm getting paged," Justin nodded toward the dance floor to a very attractive man with no shirt and dark brown hair. "Off to get fucked. Love you."

Justin kissed the side of Kurt's head and made his way over to the man, letting him turn him around and begin dancing on him.

"That boy," Emmett shook his head. "It's amazing he can fuction with all the blood rushing to his cock 24/7."

"Tell me about it," Kurt sipped his Cosmo. "I live with him. He is getting me a job, though, so I can't complain much."

"Working at the diner?" Santana asked. "That's great. You'll love Deb. She's a little pushy, but she'll treat you right."

"I thought she was a drag queen," Brittany said spacily. Brittany was gorgeous, but a bit air-headed. Santana laughed and squeezed Brittany's hand.

"Yeah, I have a kid who goes there every day. Says he likes the lemon bars," Puck chuckled. "He's a good kid, but I have had a bit of trouble with him."

"Drug user? Hustler?" Kurt popped off the questions. They were the usual answers.

"No, brain damage. See, he was bashed about a year ago and it messed his brain up pretty bad. We're having to re-teach him everything. The center did a couple of fundraisers for him, hoping to get the surgery he needs to repair the damage, but so far we're falling a little short. He just gets so angry. He punched me in the face last week," Puck indicated the small bruise on his cheek.

"Poor baby," Emmett placed his hand to his heart. "God, to think that someone would beat him so badly that it would do that to him-"

"Unfortunately, it happens all the time," Kurt sighed and put his drink down. He glanced around to see if he could find Justin, but the blond was gone, likely to get head in the back room.

"Anyway, let's dance. I'm buzzing and Em's looking hot tonight," Puck smacked Emmett's ass, making him jump and giggle. "You too, Hummel," Puck took his and Emmett's hands and pulled them out to the floor. They danced together to the loud techno music for the rest of the night, occasionally batting away eager men.

* * *

><p>"Ever wait tables before?" Debbie asked, popping her gum and resting a hand on her hip. Kurt was a bit distracted by her bright rainbow vest and loud red bracelets, but felt his heart warm when he noticed her 'I love my gay son' t-shirt she was wearing.<p>

"Well...no, but I'm willing to learn," he said nervously. Debbie gave him a once over, then smiled.

"Don't worry, sweetface. Nothing to it. Sunshine here picked up on it immediately," she patted the side of Justin's face, which turned red at the nickname.

"Sunshine, huh?" Kurt smiled at him.

"Fuck off," he picked up a bus tub and started toward a table.

"Now, all you do is go up, ask if they want drinks, take their order, then bring it to the station," Debbie pointed to the window that opened up into the kitchen. "Clip the order on here, spin it around and announce the order, then when the bell rings," she smacked the bell, making it ring loudly and Kurt blink rapidly, "The order's ready and you take it to the table. Sound easy enough?"

"Yes, mam," he nodded, wiggling his finger against his ear.

"Great. Get to it," she pointed toward the bar. Kurt got out his pad and pen and headed over.

"Ok, can I get you a-"

His heart stopped when he looked up. Sitting at the bar was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His dark curls fell over his forehead and ears, framing his soft face. He glanced up and his eyes- honey golden green- met Kurt's and made Kurt's stomach feel warm and fluttery. The look of pure innocence ghosted his features, which were flawless.

"Um...can I get you a drink?"

The boy seemed to struggle a little bit with his answer, merely shaking his head and looking back down. He was looking at a large sheet of paper littered with letters and random words, 'cat', 'bird', 'Blaine'.

Blaine. That must be his name.

"Well, how about something to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Lemon bar?" the boy looked up, eyes holding a gleeful expression.

"Sure," Kurt smiled and walked over, taking the tongs and putting two on a saucer.

"Oh, hey, sweetie," he heard Debbie behind him. "How are those words coming along?"

Kurt placed the plate in front of Blaine and saw that Debbie was sitting next to him, her hand on his back much like one would do with a child.

"Ok, I guess," he shrugged. "It's just hard."

Debbie smiled and kissed his curls. "You'll get it, sweetie. Don't give up."

Blaine nodded and shrugged, reaching up and taking one of the lemon bars and taking a bite before returning to his sheet.

"Poor thing," Debbie said under her breath after she got back around to Kurt. "Started coming here a couple of years ago when he was in high school. I never knew a smarter kid. Then those fucking homophobes beat him up- took a tire iron to his head. They thought he was gonna die, but he pulled through. He comes in here every day for those damn lemon bars," she chuckled, her face full of pity. "He does remember that."

"That's terrible," Kurt watched Blaine mouth out the letters and words on his sheet.

"It is. His family doesn't want anything to do with him. He doesn't know it, but his father disowned him right there in the hospital when he found out why he had been beat up. His mother, too. He's been living at the GLC since he got out of his coma. Puck's been taking good care of him."

Kurt felt pain in his chest and a sting behind his eyes. He was fortunate enough to have a father who didn't care about him being gay, but to be disowned while in a coma...that was a level of low that Kurt didn't think could actually be reached.

Blaine's fingers started shaking a little and he scratched his nails against the surface of the counter, closing his eyes and continuing to mumble the words to himself.

"Puck said he gets angry," Kurt said.

"Like a fucking hornet. He wants so bad to get back to the way he used to be, but the truth is that without that surgery they're trying to get him, it ain't happening."

Blaine worried his lower lip and closed his eyes, seeming to fight back tears. He slammed his fist hard against the countertop, causing the plate next to him to rattle a bit. Debbie rushed over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders comfortingly.

"It's ok, Blaine," she cooed in his ear. "If you get worked up, it'll only make it worse."

"I can't-" he choked, his soft voice cracking. Kurt glanced over at Justin, who gave him a sad look and shrugged, going back to pick up an order from the window.

"You can. It just takes time. How about Kurt gets you another lemon bar and you put that thing away and tell me about your classes at the center?"

Blaine sniffled and looked up at Kurt, seeming to notice him for the first time. He held an aghast expression full of curiosity before finally nodding.

"Great. Set him up, sweetface."

Kurt finally looked away and walked over to the lemon bars again, placing two on Blaine's plate and fighting back his own tears and the swooping feeling in his stomach.


	2. Friends with Benefits

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope for those of you who don't know Queer as Folk sort of got the descriptions ok. I'm a nerd for that show recently and if you haven't seen it, I suggest it to any and all. It's a wonderful show and pretty powerful. Anywhoooo, here's some more. :)**

* * *

><p>The next day after classes Kurt walked into the diner to start his shift. Like the day before, Blaine sat at the counter, this time without his sheet. Debbie was talking animatedly with him, making a smile creep across his face. Kurt couldn't help but let one form on his face as well. Blaine was so sweet and beautiful that Kurt's heart jumped when he saw the boy smile.<p>

"Hey, sweetface," Debbie smiled and waved him over. The diner was almost empty save for one couple in the corner exchanging soft kisses and nibbling on the Chocolate Death cake. Kurt wrapped his apron around his waist and clocked in at the register.

"You remember Kurt, Blaine? He brought you the lemon bars," Debbie smiled and winked.

"Yeah, I remember," Blaine's cheeks reddened. Kurt gave him a soft smile and leaned against the counter next to Debbie.

"I was gonna call and tell you not to come in since it's been a slow night, but while your here, why don't you get to know Blaine," she nodded toward the boy. "He needs some friends," she said under her breath to Kurt. Debbie patted Kurt's cheek and walked back around the counter to the table with the couple. Kurt looked up and gave Blaine a warm smile.

"So...what do they teach you at the center?"

Blaine shrugged and toyed with the corner of a napkin. "They said I forgot how to read..."

"That must be hard. I couldn't imagine not being able to read."

Blaine looked up. "I don't remember. What happened to me, I mean. The last thing I remember is walking out of Babylon with my boyfriend-"

Blaine stopped, staring blankly in front of him. Kurt leaned in, trying to make sure he was ok.

"Um...is something wrong?"

"He's dead," Blaine blinked, seeming to snap back. "The people that hurt me...they killed him."

Kurt held his breath, waiting for something to happen- Blaine to start crying or yelling at him for being nosy- but Blaine simply shook his head and looked up, giving Kurt a sweet, innocent smile.

"Can I get a lemon bar?"

Kurt let out a breath and nodded. "Of course."

"I like you, Kurt," Blaine said simply. "Would you be my friend?"

Kurt wasn't used to the straightforward request of friendship, but it was endearing and made his chest swell. He smiled and placed a hand over Blaine's, feeling it twitch slightly beneath his then relax.

"I'd love to be your friend, Blaine."

* * *

><p>"That may be the sweetest fucking thing I've ever heard," Justin said through a mouth full of mint chocolate chip ice cream he scooped from the pint he and Kurt were sharing between them. "I've always wanted to talk to him, but never really knew what to say."<p>

"I didn't know what to say either. 'Sorry they beat your brains in'? That wouldn't make him feel any better."

"Well, maybe he doesn't wanna feel better...just wants to feel normal," Justin shrugged, licking a drip from the handle of the spoon in a way that was slightly pornographic. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

"God, Justin, way to fellate the spoon."

Justin took one last lick, meeting Kurt's eyes and winking. "I'm good at what I do."

"I can only imagine, what with all the practice you get," Kurt nudged Justin's leg with his foot.

"I could show you," Justin said nonchalantly.

Kurt let out a laugh. "You're funny."

"Why not? We've never fucked, we're both hot, and I'm sure you haven't been laid in a while," Justin put down the ice cream, moving off the couch to spread Kurt's flannel-clad legs open.

"Justin, really," Kurt felt his breath hitch as his friend lifted his t-shirt and kissed at his side. "You can't be serious."

"I've always kind of wanted to. It's no big deal, you know," Justin lapped at Kurt's hipbone, making Kurt hiss. "Just a blowjob?"

Kurt was going to decline, but Justin already pulled his pajamas down enough to reach a hand in and massage his erection, which was half-hard by this point. Kurt couldn't help that- Justin WAS attractive and touching him in all the right places.

"You are insatiable," Kurt groaned.

"Just helping out a friend," Justin smirked up at him before mouthing at his boxers. The warm breath against his cock was something he really hadn't felt in a while and it was nice.

"Ungh, fine, Taylor, but I'm not gonna enjoy it," Kurt leaned his head back against the couch.

"I doubt that," Justin pulled his cock through the slit in his boxers and wrapped his lips around him, taking him half way. Kurt moaned and threaded his fingers through Justin's soft blond hair.

"Fuck, you are good at this."

Justin chuckled low in his throat, sending shocks of pleasure over Kurt's body. With Real Housewives of Atlanta playing in the background, Justin sucked Kurt off until he was whining for release.

"J-justin, I'm close-"

Justin pulled off. "Then by all means, come down my throat," he smirked and returned to Kurt's cock. With a choked off cry, Kurt came and Justin swallowed around him, leaving him breathless and sated.

After pulling Kurt's bottoms back up, Justin sat back down on the couch, picking up the ice cream and dipping his spoon back in. Kurt turned his head, looking at his best friend with a look of absolute awe.

"You are by far the weirdest friend I've ever had."

Justin giggled and leaned forward, kissing Kurt quickly on the lips. "You just needed a little loosening up and I was there for you. Nothing weird at all."

Kurt laughed and sat up, taking his spot back up on the couch leaning against Justin's legs and dipping his own spoon back into the tub of ice cream. As if nothing happened, they ranted about how gaudy rich straight women dressed.

* * *

><p>"Ok, how about this one?" Kurt pointed to the letter 'M' on Blaine's sheet. Blaine closed his eyes and racked his brain, obviously struggling, but after two weeks of working nightly with Kurt after his shift at the diner, he was actually getting very good.<p>

"M," he finally answered, looking to Kurt.

"Great! Now, M makes an 'mm' sound, so if we put the 'a' and 'n' sound with it, who do you get?"

"Man," Blaine said slowly.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled. "You'll be reading Shakespeare again in no time."

Blaine smiled proudly and laughed. "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt clapped his shoulder and stood up to grab a drink from the end of the counter. "So, what do you wanna do when you get better?"

"I don't know. I kind wanna be a doctor. A kid doctor."

Kurt smiled. "That sounds great. I bet you'll be a great doctor."

"You're just saying that," Blaine said sadly. "You gotta be smart to be a doctor."

"Debbie said that before you're attack you were very smart," Kurt leaned on the counter, trying to meet Blaine's downcast eyes. "If you were that smart before, you can do it again."

Blaine looked up, his eyes filled with doubt. "What if they can't fix me?"

Kurt sighed and cupped Blaine's cheek, watching his eyes flutter closed and his head turn slightly into his hand. "You can do anything you want, Blaine. If you wanna be better, you will be. Don't be so hard on yourself. Ok?"

Blaine opened his eyes, a tear escaping. Kurt brushed it away with his thumb. "Now, let's give the work a rest for tonight and I'll walk you back to the center. It's almost curfew."

Blaine nodded and gathered his things into his bag. Kurt put on his jacket and scarf and as he approached Blaine, Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's neck, hugging him tightly. Kurt was slightly taken aback, but put his arms around Blaine's waist, hugging back.

"You're my best friend, Kurt. You make me so happy."

The sincerity and sweetness in Blaine's voice made Kurt's chest ache. "You make me happy, too, Blaine."

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck briefly and let go, giving him a smile before picking up his bag and walking toward the door, Kurt close behind with a familiar flutter in his stomach. Yes, Kurt would admit he was in love, but he couldn't say it. Blaine wouldn't quite understand, but someday, maybe Kurt could say it and he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. so I really need to go to bed. I'll write more soon. The inconvenience of having the computer on your 55'' television is that you have to be conservative with your time on it because your husband tends to be an OCD Xbox player who plays until three in the morning and your only time to use it is when he's in the bed. ick. <strong>


	3. Too Soon

**Hey there! Just finished season 4 of Queer as Folk and I'm pretty sad because I really wanna watch the last season, but I don't want it to be over...How apropos... :P**

**Anyway, here's some more story. There will be plenty of drama on into the story, but this will introduce some new charactors (some from Glee, some from QaF). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt falls easily into his job at the diner. He begins to learn that Debbie knows everyone and everyone knows Debbie, so meeting new people and making friends wasn't hard at all. As Justin warned, Kurt usually ended the day with several small bruises on his ass from getting pinched. Each time he squeaked and jumped, Justin fought back a giggle and shrugged.<p>

Puck and Debbie's son, Michael, walked into the diner on a drizzly afternoon, Puck donning sqare-rimmed glasses and a shirt and tie that looked just strange with his mohawk.

"You know, Noah, I believe the kids at the center would take you a bit more seriously if you shaved that animal off your head," Debbie scratched her fingernails through the hair on his scalp.

"They take me plenty seriously and I like it," he swatted her hand away. "Besides, Em won't let me shave it...nothing to grab, you see-"

"Do you want food or not, Noah," Kurt laughed, leaning on the bar with his pad.

"Fine- bacon and eggs and french toast...sweetface," Puck pinched Kurt's cheek, making him roll his eyes.

"Michael?"

"Just coffee, Kurt," Michael smiled and Kurt went to place the order.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. There's gonna be one more benefit at the center for Blaine next weekend," Puck said to Debbie. "I'd really appreciate it if you could spread the word."

"Of course, sweetie. You know, Kurt's been working with him," Debbie nodded toward Kurt, who looked back when he heard his name.

"I noticed. The kid can't stop talking about him. He worships you," Puck smiled. Kurt couldn't fight the blush that crept across his face and Debbie couldn't help but notice.

Just then, Justin walked into the diner with a tall, dark haired man wearing Raybans and a nice suit and trench. They exchanged a kiss and the man turned and left, but not before pulling his glasses down and giving Kurt a wink.

"Who the hell was that?" Kurt asked as Justin walked behind the counter and began tying his robe.

"No one," Justin hurried toward the register to clock in, but Kurt stopped him.

"Didn't look like no one."

"It was Brian Kinney," Michael rolled his eyes. "So, you finally fucked him? I've been wondering how long you two were gonna dance around each other."

"Shut up," Justin snipped. "You're friend offered me a job and I may or may not accept it, that's all...then we fucked," he shrugged and strode toward a table to take an order.

"That guy's like thirty!" Kurt placed a hand on his hip, staring Justin down.

"Thirty-one," Puck said through the mouth full of bacon Kurt had just set in front of him. "And loaded. He's a dick, but he's pretty famous around here for screwing anything with two legs and a cock."

Kurt shook his head and grabbed Justin's arm as he appeared behind the counter. "Just be careful, ok?"

Justin smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Yes, Daddy."

Kurt shoved him off and looked up as the bell jingled and Blaine walked into the diner wearing a windbreaker and baggy jeans.

"Hey, kid," Puck gave him a high-five. "Why aren't you in class?"

"The teacher got sick. Hi, Kurt," Blaine looked up and smiled.

"Hey, there," Kurt smiled back. Michael, Puck and Debbie each exchanged looks and murmered excuses to get away.

"Want some breakfast? Lemon bars aren't the best way to start the day," Kurt winked and went to pour Blaine a glass of orange juice.

"What do you have?"

"I don't know," Kurt pulled out a menu and placed it in front of Blaine. "You tell me."

Blaine looked a little overwhelmed, but glanced up at Kurt, who nodded toward it and gave him an encouraging smile. Blaine ran his finger along the breakfast menu, visibly making the the lip movements of the letters on the page.

"Sausage...eggs...hash browns," he looked up, grinning from ear to ear. Kurt laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Good job, Blaine. I'll get that for you now," Kurt stood up and walked to the window, but Debbie was standing there, a small smile on her face.

"Sausage, eggs and hashbrowns. I already told Kevin. So...you really like that boy," she glanced over at Blaine, who was still looking at the menu and worrying his lower lip.

"He's amazing, Debbie. He's so sweet and funny and he's learning so fast...and he's absolutely beautiful. I swear, Debbie...I think I'm in love with him." Kurt said breathlessly.

Debbie sighed and placed her hands on Kurt's neck, cupping each side in a gentle manner. "Look, sweetface...Blaine is all of those things and more. Trust me, I've known the kid since he was 16...but you have to remember that he doesn't really know what love is anymore. Those terrible people literally beat it out of him. He wouldn't understand what you were saying and it's just...just too soon," Debbie reached up and brushed a strand of hair off Kurt's forehead. Kurt knew she was right.

"So I shouldn't say how I feel about him?"

Debbie looked right into his eyes. "Be patient, honey. One day, if it all works out, he'll be able to understand and maybe he feels the same way. He sure does talk about you like he loves you."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. The bell dinging in his ear shook him and he saw Blaine's breakfast sitting at the window.

"Now, go feed that boy," Debbie patted Kurt's butt and left him. Kurt let out a deep breath tried to still the hammering of his heart against his ribs.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Blaine stuffed his hands into the pockets of his wind breaker as he and Kurt walked down the Avenue to the park. It had finally stopped raining, but the clouds were casting a gray tinge on the city. Kurt nibbled on a bagel and took in the children running around in puffy jackets and mittens to ward off the biting cold. He glanced over at Blaine, whose teeth were chattering silently as he watched his feet while he walked.

"Aren't you cold?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up, a little alarmed by the broken silence, but then looked down at his jacket.

"Kinda. This jacket came from the center. It was somebody else's first."

Kurt looked down at his thigh-length pea coat and sighed. He stopped in the path to put his coffee and bagel down on the bench and undid the jacket, slipping it off. "Here."

Blaine stopped and turned around, giving him a confused look. "What?"

"You can wear mine. I'm wearing a couple of extra layers anyway," Kurt smiled and shrugged.

Blaine stepped forward slowly and studied Kurt. "You're gonna get cold."

"I'll be fine," Kurt turned Blaine around and slid his arms into the jacket then turned him to button it up. "Better?"

Blaine looked up into his eyes and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Why don't you hold on to it. I have plenty at home," Kurt linked their arms and they continued to walk through the park. He felt Blaine's icy hand on his at the crook of his elbow and felt that same swooping feeling he felt the first moment he saw Blaine. Kurt wanted so bad just to tell Blaine the truth, but Debbie's words rang out in his mind and he bit his tongue.

"Hey, Kurt? There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

Blaine stopped them and took both of Kurt's hands into his. "Well...there's this party for me at the center. They said it's supposed to help me get my surgery. Would you...maybe...wanna go with me?"

Blaine looked too terribly adorable, glancing up and away and chewing on the inside of his lip like he half expected Kurt to laugh in his face. Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and brought it up to where their eyes me.

"Of course I'll go with you, silly."

Blaine smiled brightly and hugged Kurt tightly around the neck. "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt cradled the back of his head, playing with his springy curls. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Taylor, you look like a business man!" Kurt laughed as he walked into his kitchen to see Justin in a button down shirt, dress slacks and a tie, sipping coffee.<p>

"Shut up. I start working with Brian today. I will be interning as a designer at VanGard."

"The ad agency? Damn, this new boyfriend hooked you up," Kurt smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend...he doesn't do boyfriends," Justin said, sounding a little disheartened.

"Sorry to hear that...he's missing out on a good one," Kurt booped Justin's nose with his finger before grabbing his messanger bag off the couch and grabbing his keys. "See you at the diner?"

"Not working there anymore," Justin reminded him in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, yeah...gotta get used to Mr. Taylor- Ad Designer," Kurt said thoughtfully and left Justin with a parting wink.

* * *

><p>"Damn, dude, that's rough," Sam Evans said as Kurt relayed his dilemma with Blaine during their tutoring session. They became friends when Sam shoved off a couple of guys who were roughing up Kurt a couple of weeks into the school year and, though Kurt was a fashion design major, his first love was always music and Sam was an amazing guitar player who couldn't quite understand musical theory. He was one of Kurt's only straight friends in Pittsburgh. "What are you gonna do?"<p>

"Nothing," Kurt sighed. "I mean...what is there to do?"

"He asked you out, though, right?"

"Yeah, to a benefit party to raise money for surgery on his brain," Kurt pulled the book that Sam had been filling out answers in towards him to check. "That's the thing, Sam. He literally has the mental capacity of a six year old...I can't just say 'Hey, I'm in love with you and I wanna be with you forever'. He won't understand."

"Yeah, guess you're right," Sam said. "One day, though, I guess?"

"I hope," Kurt said dreamily, not really paying attention to the answers on the page.

Sam smiled and patted Kurt's arm. "If anyone deserves to find the man of his dreams, it's you. You've been really awesome to me this year and I would have never made it without you."

"You would have been fine," Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes, then grimaced. "Actually...no...you thought piano in terms of volume meant the instrument you were playing...never mind."

Sam groaned and kicked Kurt's shin lightly under the table. "I'm trying."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, off to brain storm some more. Love you bitches!<strong>


	4. Fundraiser

**OMG BRIAN TOLD JUSTIN HE LOVES HIM AND THEIR GETTING MARRIED!**

**Ok, so that's over. I'm on the last two episodes of the final season and I may have squealed like a school girl. BUT, I digress. ONWARD!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kurt fiddled with the keys of his apartment with gloved fingers, looking for the smallest one on the ring. That day had been a long one at the diner and he barely got to talk to Blaine about the party that was coming up in the next couple of days. Blaine was really excited about it and still couldn't stop smiling every time Kurt mentioned coming with him.

Kurt finally found the key and made a triumphant noise before turning it and opening the door.

"Oh fuck, yeah."

Kurt froze and stared at his couch where Justin was bent over it, gripping the back and hanging his head while the man from the diner- Brian Kinney- thrusted into him harshly.

"Uhoh," Brian announced as he noticed Kurt, never stopping. "We have company."

Justin looked up quickly and cursed, shoving Brian back and gathering his boxers. "Shit, Kurt, I thought you got off at four."

"Got off at two," Kurt corrected him and glanced at his watch. "And you got off at three."

"Not quite," Brian mumbled. Justin smacked his chest and redressed quickly.

"Calm down, Justin, it's fine," Kurt laughed, hanging his coat up and walking over to the kitchen.

"I just feel bad, sorry," Justin shrugged.

"No, the boy says it's fine," Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist. "Hell...why don't we invite him in."

Justin shook his head and threw Brian's clothes at him. "Just get dressed."

Brian shrugged and went to the bathroom. "Kurt, I'm so sorry-"

"No, you're not," Kurt smirked, "But that's why I love you. Just don't get jizz stains on the carpet and I'll forgive you."

Justin smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "So, how did your date with Blaine go today?"

"It's not dating! I'm basically teaching him to read. We're going to a benefit to raise money for brain surgery. Hardly a basis of a romantic relationship."

"You want it to be," Justin smiled. "I know you like him."

"Ugh, fuck Debbie and her big mouth. It's not gonna happen...not yet anyway."

Brian came back in in his Armani suit and tie, swooping in to kiss Justin on the cheek. "Gotta run. Don't be late tomorrow."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kinney," Justin said flirtily and winked. Brian returned it and left.

"Jesus, Justin, he looks even older naked," Kurt snipped.

"Fuck you," Justin threw a dish towel at him. "He's helping your friend out a lot, so whether he's old or not, you better be thanking him."

"What do you mean, helping him out?"

"He made a huge donation to the GLC for Blaine's surgery...said the story touched his heart or something...said he would have done the same thing if it was me. Hell it was me," Justin said, a little lost in thought. Justin had been beaten severely at his prom in high school. His hand still seemed to shake after too much strain, but other than that there were no serious brain injuries.

"Well...that's very nice of him."

"Don't get used to it," Justin rolled his eyes and started making a sandwich with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been to the Gay and Lesbian Center before. It was a semi-sized building with a long hall and many different doors that led off the main hall. Each one was a class room, a ballroom, or a gym and daycare reached the end of the hall and went up the stairs where he heard the sound of clinking glasses and people talking. Debbie said dress casual, so he went with skinny jeans and Chuck Taylors with a black vest over a white long-sleeve and a pea coat.<p>

The room was full of the finest people of the gay community and the teens and adults who stayed glanced around the room for Blaine, but didn't see him.

"Hello there," he heard a voice behind him. It was Ted Schmidt, a friend of Emmett's who often came into the diner. "Big turnout."

"Yeah. It's great. Blaine asked me to come and now I can't seem to find him.

Ted laughed. "They're over there passing him around," he pointed toward the corner of the room. Debbie was there with a hand on his lower back. He looked a little overwhelmed, but he was smiling and Kurt gasped. He wore black dress slacks with a deep red button down and a black skinny tie. If he could look more beautiful...

"Better get over there before the doting lesbians start in on him," Ted laughed and nodded toward Santana and Brittany. Kurt nodded and bid goodbye to Ted, making his way through the crowd toward Debbie and Blaine.

"Hey, sweetface!" Debbie announced and came over to hug him. He chanced a look at Blaine, who stared openly at him, lips slightly parted in what looked like awe. "Glad you showed up. The kid was worried you wouldn't come."

"I told him I'd be here," Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine walked over and hugged Kurt tight around the waist.

"You look great tonight," Kurt said into his ear. "Very handsome."

"Thanks," Blaine leaned back, blushing. "You, too."

They mingled for a while, shaking hands and hearing about how brave Blaine was for not giving up and giving their hopes that all will be well. Blaine never let go of Kurt's hand, squeezing it occasionally when he felt nervous. Kurt noticed that big crowds tended to bother Blaine, even at the diner, so he learned that if he swept his thumb across Blaine's knuckles a few times, he tended to calm down. Justin was there with Brian, who seemed a little drunk already.

"Hey, Justin," Kurt called to him, Blaine walking up beside him.

"Oh, hey, Kurt. I never actually introduced you. Brian, this is my friend Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, yeah...sweetface, right?" Brian smirked. Blaine giggled.

"Yeah...that's me," Kurt smiled.

"I've gotta piss," Brian told Justin, his eyes never leaving a dark-haired man who walked into the bathroom. "Be back eventually."

Justin rolled his eyes as Brian walked away, following the man into the bathroom.

"You're just gonna let him do that?" Kurt looked at Justin, surprised.

"We aren't dating...really...we have this kind of deal going on. We fuck who we want, but never kiss them on the mouth."

"Like 'Pretty Woman'?" Kurt smirked.

"Shut up," Justin laughed and shoved Kurt's shoulder. "Good luck, Blaine," Justin placed a hand on his shoulder then walked toward Emmett and Santana. Blaine watched him go, then turned back to Kurt.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No, we're just really good friends."

"But he kisses you at the diner," he said accusingly, almost sadly.

"Don't worry, we're friends," Kurt ruffled Blaine's hair. "Now, come on, let's go dance."

Blaine giggled and let Kurt lead him out to the floor where he took Blaine's hand in his and they moved to the beat of the music with a few other people. It wasn't Babylon, but Kurt enjoyed seeing the light in Blaine's eyes when he spun him around and pulled him in close. Eventually the music cut and Puck stood up on the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Noah Puckerman, the youth councilor here at the center. For the past year, we've been trying to raise money to help one of our youth, Blaine Anderson," he smiled. "Well...finally after all the effort, we've raised more than enough to get Blaine his surgery for repair on his brain."

The crowed cheered and Kurt squealed and hugged Blaine, who looked a little confused.

"What does that mean?" he asked Kurt into his neck. Kurt pulled back and held him at arm's length.

"They're gonna fix you, Blaine. They got the money!"

Blaine's face broke out into a smile and his eyes shined with happy tears. "I'm gonna be smart again!"

Kurt laughed as Blaine jumped back in for a hug and sniffled against his shoulder. People continually congratulated him all night until the ballroom was almost empty except for Puck, Emmett, Debbie, Kurt and Blaine.

"You excited, kid?" Puck clapped Blaine on the back.

"Yeah. Thanks for all the help."

Puck smiled. "It's no problem. You deserved it. I'll call tomorrow and find out when they can get you in."

Blaine nodded and Debbie kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy for you, honey."

"Me, too," Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back and squeezed Kurt's hand. "You know what? This calls for celebration. Puck, would it be ok if Blaine came to my house tonight?"

Blaine looked surprised, but looked at Puck, begging with his eyes.

"I don't know. We typically don't let them out after eleven."

"I'll have him back first thing in the morning. I'm just sure he could use a little time out of here- watch some movies, just hang out."

Blaine adjusted his look into a pout and Puck shook his head. "Fine. Just bring him back in the morning."

Blaine laughed and hugged Puck. "Thanks, Noah."

"Be good," he ruffled Blaine's curls and left.

"You be good, too," Debbie whispered in Kurt's ear. "Remember what I said."

"I know, I know," Kurt shooed her away and led Blaine out of the center.

"I don't have pajamas," he said as they climbed into Kurt's car.

"I can get you some of Justin's. He won't mind," Kurt told him. As he cranked the car, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, sighing and shutting his eyes.

"I'm glad you came. I'm glad I'm getting my surgery too."

Kurt smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Me, too."

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a shriek and covered his eyes as the cheesy horror-movie villain sneaked up on the protagonist from around a corner. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the poor quality of the movie, but Blaine picked it out.<p>

"I didn't know this would be scary," Blaine peeked through his fingers.

"We can watch something else if it's too scary, you know," Kurt giggled. "I've got some Disney movies over there."

Blaine looked up. "Do you have The Little Mermaid?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled. "Who doesn't?"

Kurt grabbed the movie from the DVD rack and put it on. He sat back on the couch and Blaine snuggled into his side.

"This is great. Better than the center," Blaine said. "We don't get to watch movies much."

"Did you watch this when you were a kid?"

Blaine downcast his eyes. "I don't really remember. I don't remember much of anything except the night I got hurt. They said I lost my long term memory or something."

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's. "You don't remember your family?"

"I think I had a little sister...Maddie. I don't remember my parents."

Kurt felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't imagine his father being a stranger. He supposed it was better that Blaine didn't remember them, what with the things Debbie told him.

Ariel started singing 'Part of Your World' and Blaine perked up, staring at the screen like a long lost friend.

"Wait...I remember this...I remember the song."

As she started in on the song, Blaine began to sing along with her, eyes never leaving the screen. Kurt didn't think he'd ever heard a more beautiful sound than Blaine's voice. It was soft, high and a little raspy.

"Me and Maddie watched this in the living room one night," Blaine said softly. Kurt leaned up to listen. "Dad came in and turned it off and said I shouldn't be watching girl movies because I'd turn into a..."

Blaine didn't finish, but Kurt knew what he meant.

"And I did."

"I hardly think The Little Mermaid is to blame for that," Kurt rubbed Blaine's back. Blaine closed his eyes, dropping his head.

"My dad hates me."

Kurt almost cried at the sound of how broken and small Blaine sounded. He pulled Blaine into his arms and sat back on the couch.

"You're dad doesn't matter, Blaine. Anyone who doesn't like you for just the person you are doesn't matter."

Blaine let out a sob against Kurt's chest and Kurt tightened his arms around him. "What's so special about me?"

Kurt swallowed and let go of Blaine, setting him up so he could look into his eyes. "Blaine, you are the sweetest, funniest, and most caring person I've ever met. You almost died and you came back without giving up. You're strong and determined. That is what's special about you. Being gay is just another part of you. You can't help it or change it."

Blaine let out a shaky breath and nodded. "I guess. Thanks."

Kurt smiled and wiped away Blaine's tears, pulling him back down to cuddle against his chest.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you."

Kurt's breath stilled in his chest.

"You're my best friend. You don't treat me like I'm different or screwed up in the head."

Kurt relaxed a bit, squeezing Blaine's bicep where his hand rested.

"I love you, too, Blaine. I'll never treat you like you're screwed up in the head because you're not. You're gonna get help and be able to move on with your life."

Blaine burrowed a little further into Kurt's chest and sniffled. Eventually, the movie ended and Blaine was fast asleep on Kurt's chest. With a little effort, he managed to wiggle out from under Blaine and lay him on the couch before tossing a blanket over him and kissing his temple.

"Goodnight, Blaine. Sweet dreams."


	5. Operation Successful

**HELLLOOOOO!**

**Can I just say that my proud mama feelings are sky high right now for Darren? I mean, a year ago, he was just one of us trolls on the interwebs and now he's storming Broadway and becoming the star he's always wanted to be. Forgive me while I ugly cry for the next three weeks :).**

**Onward, friends!**

* * *

><p>"Three weeks and two days," Kurt said as he put the finishing touches on the small calender he and Blaine had made at the diner the next Monday. "So, every day before you go to sleep, just mark through the day. It always used to make things go by faster for me."<p>

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a sweet smile. "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and placed his hand over Blaine's, stroking the knuckles with his thumb. "So, are you excited?"

"Yeah," Blaine laughed. "I can't wait. I just hope it doesn't hurt."

"It may for a while, but then it will get better. Don't think about that and think about what it's gonna be like when you can get back to normal."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he let out a giggle. "I'm gonna be smart again."

Kurt felt his heart warm at the look on Blaine's face. It was as if Christmas had come twice in one year. Kurt knew Blaine was miserable with having to struggle all the time to simply live his life because of heartless people who didn't believe the same things he did. As Blaine continued to draw little doodles around the outer borders of the calender, Kurt had to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss his soft, sweet lips. His feelings for Blaine hadn't changed a bit- if anything, they had gotten stronger each day and seeing him so happy just made the swelling in his chest intensify.

Justin and Brian walked in and Brian plopped down in the seat next to Blaine.

"Hi, Mr. Kinney," Blaine glanced over and smiled.

"Blaine...for the seven billionth time...call me Brian," Brian slipped off his sunglasses and ruffled Blaine's curly hair. "Coffee to go, sweetface," Brian winked at Kurt, who rolled his eyes and turned to make it. Justin walked over to him as he started to lift the pot off the burner.

"I'm moving out."

Kurt almost dropped the pot on the floor when he looked up at him in shock. "What?"

"Brian asked me to move in with him...and I said yes."

"Justin, we could barely pay rent together. How the fuck am I supposed to pay by myself?"

Justin looked like he was pleading. He took Kurt's hand after setting the pot back on the burner. "I'll still help you pay until you can find another roommate.  
>I wouldn't just leave you in the dark, Kurt."<p>

Kurt sighed and worried his lower lip. "Fine."

Justin hugged Kurt tightly, letting out a relieved sigh. The sound of a pencil tip breaking caused Kurt to turn around and he saw Blaine glancing between Brian and where Justin and Kurt were standing.

"S-sorry," he said, his voice shaking. Kurt furrowed his eyebrow a little and took in the flush on Blaine's face. Justin coughed and let him go.

"I'm gonna get my stuff tonight. Thanks for not freaking out."

"No problem...just be careful, ok?" Kurt said quietly to his friend. Justin rolled his eyes and rubbed Kurt's bicep.

"I'll be fine."

Justin winked and went to go put on his apron. Kurt made Brian's coffee and with a final wink and another ruffle of Blaine's hair, Brian picked up his briefcase and walked out.

"I don't like him," Blaine ran his fingers through his curls.

"He helped you a lot, you know," Kurt smirked and sat in Brian's vacated seat.

"I know, but he creeps me out a little."

Kurt laughed and nudged Blaine's shoulder. Kurt didn't miss the blush that crept across Blaine's face.

"You've been doing that an awful lot today. The blushing, I mean," Kurt tilted his head to Blaine. "You ok?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "Yeah...it's just..."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"...You just look really nice today, that's all," Blaine said shyly, dipping his head down and concentrating hard on the calender in front of him. Kurt fought the huge grin he wanted to spread across his face.

"Well, thank you. That's very sweet. You look very nice today, too," Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes, locking with them and not being able to break away.  
>It wasn't until the bell rang at the window that Kurt finally blinked rapidly and let out a laugh.<p>

"I gotta..."

"Yeah," Blaine returned to drawing on his calender and Kurt hopped up to grab the plate.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood by the bar at Babylon three weeks later, Emmett and Ted joking back and forth and Justin and Brian dancing just a few feet away. Puck danced his way toward them.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. Trying to get Blaine ready for the big day."

"Is he nervous?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, a little. Actually, Kurt," Puck turned to him. "I know you have school tomorrow, but is there any way, maybe, you could be there when he goes in? He doesn't really have anyone that can be there and he seems so comfortable with you-"

"Say no more," Kurt put up a hand. "What time?"

"Pre-Op is at 8. Thanks. I'd be there for him if I didn't have to teach a class."

"I don't mind, I promise," Kurt sipped his Cosmo. Puck looked at him, a knowing smile appearing on his face.

"What?"

"You like him."

Kurt's eyebrows raised. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You like Blaine, don't you?" Puck asked again, a little more seriously. Kurt was the only person who knew Blaine as good as Puck did. It was like he was about to confess his love for Blaine to his older, bigger, stronger brother.

"He doesn't know, ok? I haven't told him and I may not ever tell him. He's got too much going on to have to worry about that."

"I won't say that's not true," Puck sipped his beer. "Maybe-"

"Once he gets better. It's the same thing Justin and Debbie both told me. He's amazing, Puck. I've never met anyone who makes me feel the way he does-"

"And they've never even fucked," Emmett poked his head between them, picking up the Cosmo he ordered. "Sorry I was eavesdropping, but sweetie, I think you're in love."

Kurt gave in to the smile. "Yeah...I think so."

Puck finally cupped his shoulder and smiled. "Then when he gets himself back together, you have my full permission to ravish the boy."

Kurt laughed and shook Puck's hand off his shoulder, turning his attention back to the dance floor, seeing Brian and Justin dancing close to each other and Justin give him a smile. Things hadn't been the same since Justin left, but Kurt could tell he was happy. He decided to head home and get some sleep. He had to be at the hospital early.

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand shook in his as Kurt held it on the hospital bed. "You ok?"<p>

Blaine nodded, his eyes closed and his breathing a little fast.

"Don't worry. It will be over before you know it."

"Thanks for coming, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Well, you needed me."

Blaine cracked one eye open and smiled. It was too adorable and Kurt couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing Blaine's forehead, not missing the way Blaine's breath hitched in his chest when he did it.

The doctor came in and told Kurt it was time to go.

"You're gonna be here when I come out, right?" Blaine asked, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"Of course. I have to go, ok? Stay strong," Kurt squeezed his hand and let it go, walking out of the room and out to the waiting room. Debbie was there as well with some of the kids from the center. A broad man with glasses and light brown hair was sitting next to Debbie.

"Oh, Kurt, this is Professor Brukner," Debbie introduced Kurt to the man, who looked up from his notebook to give Kurt a smile. "He's writing a book about Blaine."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"It's more about his progress and the way he's dealing with the trauma of his accident. They say he may start to remember it after the surgery," the professor corrected. "And you can call me Ben."

He put out his hand for Kurt to take and he did, shaking the man's hand a seeing the look in the man's eyes. It was almost fascination.

"Kurt's been helping Blaine a lot at the diner. He really likes Kurt," Debbie patted Kurt's knee.

"I can see why," Ben smiled, making Kurt blush.

"I'll go get us some coffee," Debbie winked at Kurt and stood up to head to the cafeteria.

"So, what is it that you do, Professor?" Kurt asked, smiling. "I mean, it's not a title that many writers take."

Ben laughed. "I teach a class at the university about homo-eroticism in literature. Not many schools have it and it's just an extra curricular, but I really enjoy it."

"Sounds interesting," Kurt said genuinely.

"What about you? What does Kurt do when he's not being an amazing friend and cutting class to be with his friend at the hospital?"

"I'm a fashion major. I also work at the diner with Debbie."

They continued to talk, discussing Ben's class and Kurt's future in fashion and found themselves sitting next to each other. Debbie had brought back the coffee and left them alone to talk. Before they knew it, the doctor came out and addressed them.

"The surgery went well. We repaired the part of his brain that was affected by the attack and he's in recovery. Give it about another hour and he'll be ok to have visitors. Two at a time, of course."

Kurt smiled and gave Debbie a hug when she squealed and accosted him. "Oh, I can't wait to see him."

"Me either," Kurt laughed. Ben cupped his shoulder and squeezed.

"I have to get back to school, but here," he wrote down a number and his name on a piece of notebook paper and tore it off for Kurt. "Give me a call sometime. You know, if you ever wanna just hang out...or whatever," Ben stammered. Kurt's stomach churned a little when he took it and nodded. Ben picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and gave Kurt a warm smile before turning the corner and walking out.

"Wow...someone likes you," Debbie nudged his side with her elbow. Kurt blushed. "You better snatch that up! He's a Professor!"

"Deb...you know I like Blaine."

"I know, sweetie, but Blaine's gonna have a lot of problems. That Ben guy really seems to care about you."

Kurt sighed and sat back in his seat. He had never met anyone as interesting and smart as Ben Brukner and with each smile or wink the man gave him, he felt his face warm up. It was weird because Blaine made him feel all of those things, too. After the hour was up, Kurt and Debbie made their way to Blaine's room with the doctor.

"He's still a little fuzzy from the medication, but the change is already evident. Just don't overwhelm him."

Kurt nodded and the doctor stepped aside to let them in. Blaine was set up on his bed, a white bandage covering the right side of his head. His curls that were long and covering his ears and forehead were now cut shorter, giving him an older appearance.

"Blaine, sweetie?" Debbie called out to him softly. He tilted his head to the side and the lost look in his eyes was gone, making Kurt's heart skip a beat when the pure excitement swam in those pretty honey pools.

"Debbie...Kurt," he said dazedly. Debbie squeaked and took the seat next to him, taking his hand into hers.

"How do you feel, sweetie?"

"My head hurts like hell, but other than that, I'm ok," he let out a chuckle. The doctor was right- he seemed more confident in the way he spoke. Kurt knew it was just the beginning of a long road to recovery, but he was tilted by the change.

"Go ahead," Blaine looked up at Kurt, a playful smirk on his face. "Ask me something."

Kurt was a little confused at first, but caught on. "Ok...the square root of 169."

Debbie looked startled at Kurt's question, but when she looked at Blaine, he had a smug look on his face and he crossed his arms.

"Thirteen."

Kurt let out a laugh.

"I told you I'd be smart again," he smiled and laughed. "I didn't think it would be so soon."

"They pretty much just connected all the loose ends back together," Debbie cupped Blaine's scruffy cheek and squeezed. "There's still a lot of work to do, though."

"And I'm ready for it," Blaine nodded. "So, do I get a hug or not?"

Kurt blinked back the tears in his eyes that came from the pride in his heart and sat down next to Blaine, letting the smaller boy wrap his arms around him and pull him to his chest for a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Kurt," Blaine mumbled into his hair. "You're the best friend I could have asked for."

Kurt sniffed and nuzzled Blaine's chest. "I'll always be here for you."

They sat and talked with Blaine for a while longer before the doctor came in and said Blaine needed rest. As they were leaving, Kurt chanced a glance back at his best friend who had just gotten back everything he had wanted since he got hurt and saw the permanent smile on his face. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and wave and Kurt returned it, feeling the fluttering in his stomach grow in intensity.

* * *

><p>Kurt came back to the hospital the next two days after the surgery. Blaine was healing perfectly and would start therapy that day to try and get his brain back working and making sure his motor functions were still in working order. The doctor let Kurt sit in on the physical therapy session before they went to start the cognitive therapy.<p>

"Ok, left arm," the therapist ordered. Blaine lifted his left arm slowly then let it back down. It was his last range of movement exercise.

"Looks like all your motor functions are fine," the therapist smiled and clapped Blaine on the back. "You'll have to come back for a couple more rounds over the next couple of months, but I think you're ok."

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Now, wait here and I'll go get the doctor and we'll start the other part of your therapy." With a flourish of his clipboard, the therapist left the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Blaine was buzzing with excitement so much that it seemed like he was bouncing.

"Calm down, tiger, don't wanna break anything before you get out of here," Kurt laughed, moving over on the bed so Blaine could come back and sit.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it worked," Blaine sat next to him. "I feel like a whole new person."

"Well, I like this Blaine," Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's. "You seem so much happier than you did when I first met you."

Blaine smiled and looked down at their hands as Kurt stroked his knuckles with his thumb. Kurt realized what he was doing and stopped, not sure if it was still ok to do it. He was saved by the doctor walking in with a young woman in glasses.

"Blaine, this is Mrs. Keaton, your psychiatrist. She's gonna fill you in on what she's gonna be doing with you."

Blaine nodded and the doctor left.

"Ok, so, today we're mostly gonna focus on getting back things you may have forgotten. It's important that you get these memories back, though some of them may not be the best. Are you ready?"

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back and gave him a light nudge off the bed. Blaine chanced a smile at him before getting up and moving to sit across from the Mrs. Keaton in the plastic chair.

"Do I need to go?" Kurt asked her.

"I don't see why you can't stay. I'm sure Blaine will appreciate the support," she smiled and wrote something down on her clipboard. "Ok, Blaine. Let's focus on something simple. When is your birthday?"

"February 5th."

"Ok. It says here you had a sister. When's her birthday?"

Blaine closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "April...23rd."

"Great," she smiled, marking something off her sheet. "Do you remember your parents' names?"

Kurt noticed Blaine swallow hard as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "Um...my dad was Patrick...and my mom was Elena."

The questions continued as such, simple to Kurt, but Blaine seemed to start to struggle a bit- not with recalling but with the memories themselves as if they were something he didn't really want to remember.

"Now, Blaine, this is gonna be tough, but do you remember the night you got bashed?"

Blaine looked down at the floor, his fingers flexing against his knees. "Um...I was leaving Babylon with my boyfriend Levi...we walked down the alleyway next to it and entered the main street off Liberty Avenue. A couple of guys were harassing us for holding hands, but Levi kept saying to ignore them..."

Blaine stopped, taking deep breaths and chewing on his thumbnail. Kurt came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to bring him some comfort.

"After we started to get closer to Levi's, there weren't any people around except us and those guys. They followed us. I felt a rock hit the back of my head and Levi went nuts. He charged them and they beat him to the ground. I tried to stop them, but they picked up a pipe that was lying in the alley by us and hit me with it in the back of the head. I kind of blacked out for a second and they started beating Levi with it..."

Tears were forming in Blaine's eyes. Kurt felt him trembling beneath the hold he had on his shoulder.

"You can stop if you want, Blaine," Mrs. Keaton said softly. Blaine choked and shook his head.

"When he finally stopped moving, they came over to me and lifted me up and slammed me against the wall...they spit on me and called me names and hit me one more time with the pipe...the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and having them tell me that Levi was dead."

Kurt bit back a sob and knelt to give Blaine a hug, seeing as the boy had buried his head in his hands and started sobbing. Mrs. Keaton stood up and got a glass of water from Blaine's bedside table. "Here. You did so good. It's amazing that you can remember that so quickly. You've made amazing progress."

Blaine nodded and took a sip from the glass.

"We'll be done for the day, ok? I think the doctor wants to come in one more time and talk to you about going home."

Mrs. Keaton gathered her things and left, leaving Blaine to calm himself down and Kurt holding his hand.

"God, that was rough," Blaine said hoarsely, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, though," Kurt squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

Blaine nodded. "Thanks...wait...did she say he wanted to talk about going home?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurt furrowed his brow.

"You may have forgotten, but I don't have one," Blaine said sadly. "I love the center and all, but I really don't wanna go back."

Kurt thought for a minute, then remembered. "Well...I need a roommate. Justin moved out a few weeks ago and it's been a little to quiet around there for me."

Blaine looked up, hopeful. "You want me to move in?"

"Only if you want. What better way to start your new life than by getting out and making one?" Kurt shrugged. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Kurt. You're awesome."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and hugged him. Kurt never wanted to let him go. He wanted so badly just to let everything out and tell Blaine exactly what he meant to him and that they should be together forever.

"I promise as soon as I can, I'll get a job and help out," Blaine sat back, his eyes now alight with excitement. "I'm not a messy guy and I can cook-"

"You just concentrate on getting better," Kurt laughed. "Brian is being kind enough to help pay Justin's part of the rent for now and whenever you finally get situated, then we'll worry about that."

Blaine nodded and smiled brightly at Kurt, his eyes flittering between Kurt's eyes and lips as if he was wanting to kiss him, but he cleared his throat and laughed nervously.

Blaine had a long way to go, but he was ready to face it all. As the doctor came in to talk about his discharge, Kurt sat back on the bed, his mind reeling with not only the new information he knew about Blaine's attack, but the lingering look that Blaine gave him that was burned into his memory forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH sorry had to get that out. See you sooooon<strong>


	6. Sunshine and Professors

**weeee! So, Darren caused a riot in NYC...atta boy, Dare. ha ha. Glad no one got hurt, though.**

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home!" Kurt announced as he opened the door and let Blaine inside the small apartment. "It's tiny, but it's enough for two."<p>

"It's fine," Blaine smiled, shutting the door. "Better than sharing a large room with 25 beds in it."

Kurt carried Blaine's bag into Justin's old room and set the bag on the old hope chest at the end of the bed. He turned to see Blaine leaning against the door frame, looking around the room.

"Justin was a bit of a slob, but I made sure he cleaned up before he left. Any condom wrappers or lube tubes you find, I apologize in advance," Kurt laughed.

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine stepped forward and took Kurt's hand. "Honestly, just having a place to stay is more than I could ask for. I mean, there are people I've known all my life and none of them would have done this for me...you haven't even known me two months."

Kurt shrugged. "You're my friend, Blaine. Whether I've known you two months or ten years it doesn't change that."

Blaine gave Kurt the most heartwarming smile and blinked rapidly, ducking his head to hide his tears. "Thank you, Kurt... I don't know what I'd do without you."

The tension between them, as well as the space, was growing tight. Blaine's hand traveled slowly from Kurt's hand up his bare wrist and forearm and under his t-shirt sleeve, all the while staring into Kurt's eyes, his own blazing with a hidden war. Kurt let out a soft, shaky breath and stepped forward, their chests pressed close.

At that moment, the doorbell buzzed, shaking the two of them from their trances.

"I-I'll get it," Kurt stammered, quickly walking out of the bedroom and going to the door. Justin stood at the door holding a canvas and wearing a big smile.

"Justin, you don't have to ring the doorbell, you know," Kurt laughed, standing aside to let the blond in. Blaine walked back into the room, ruffling the back of his curls and fighting a blush. Kurt couldn't help the thrill that went up his spine from seeing that.

"Well, it's not my home anymore. Belongs to you and Mr. Anderson now," Justin winked at Blaine. "How are you holding up?"

"Good. It doesn't feel like I was under the knife only a week ago."

"That's great," Justin smiled and rubbed Blaine's arm. "Hope things work out for you."

Blaine gave a dazed smile. "Y-yeah. Thanks."

Kurt didn't miss the stutter. He also didn't miss the lingering look Justin gave Blaine as he pulled his hand away.

"Well, I brought this," Justin lifted the 14X16 canvas, "I hope you don't think it's weird, but I sort of sketched you one day and used it in an art project."

Kurt looked to see a charcoal canvas of Blaine- he was sitting at the bar holding a pencil and staring toward where Kurt knew the window to be. Blaine gasped.

"Wow..Justin, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"It's nothing," Justin smiled. "I better get going. Brian wants to 'work on an ad'," he put the last phrase in air quotes. "It just means that last night wasn't a good night for Brian Kinney and he needs to fuck something. He actually came home alone."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You guys have the strangest relationship."

"It works. Bye bye, sweetface," Justin kissed Kurt's cheek, then Blaine's and left, but not before glancing back at Blaine and catching his eyes, sending a blush across his face.

"Justin's a great artist," Blaine picked the canvas back up and ran his fingertips across the rough surface.

"Yeah. He works as an intern ad designer at VanGard," Kurt explained as he started putting away some of the groceries they brought home. After a moment of silence, Kurt looked over to see Blaine staring hard at the portrait, fingers tracing the outline of his face.

"I look so lost."

Kurt sighed and closed the cabinet. "You were a little."

Blaine couldn't hold back a scoff. "A little...I vividly remember waking up every morning and staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. There was some quote written on it with a Sharpie and I tried so hard to read it. I stared at it until my head hurt but I couldn't figure it out," Blaine blinked, wiping a tear off his cheek.

"But you kept working with me at the diner...the morning of my surgery, I finally worked it out," Blaine smiled, looking up at Kurt. "It said 'Pain is weakness leaving the body'."

Kurt walked over and took the canvas out of Blaine's hands and took them into his own. "Guess that says a lot for you...you definitely had pain...still will...but it just means that you're getting stronger. You're gonna get better." Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine's face in his hands, meeting his wet eyes. "You don't look lost anymore."

Blaine bit back a cry and leaned his forehead against Kurt's. "Thank you."

Kurt's heart hammered as he leaned up and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Come on. I'll fix dinner and we can watch a movie, then tomorrow, we'll see about getting you back into the world."

* * *

><p>Blaine's dream to become a doctor didn't dissipate with the surgery. Two weeks of pouring over Google and University of Pittsburgh pamphlets paid off as Blaine finished filling out his application to the college.<p>

"This time...about eight years from now...you will be Dr. Anderson," Kurt smirked and dropped the letter into the post box outside the diner.

"Hopefully," Blaine laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "They said I should hear back in a couple of weeks. Until then, I'm back to busing tables with you," he nudged Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, don't sound so fucking excited," Kurt giggled and walked into the diner. Debbie greeted them as usual and they put on their aprons and joined Justin behind the counter.

"Hey, Blaine," Justin smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Um...sure. What's up?"

Kurt went to go take an order and after he placed it, he turned to see Blaine smiling and nodding, his fingertips brushing Justin's. The knot in his throat made his breath catch in his chest.

Justin left to go bus a table and Kurt walked back to Blaine.

"Hey...what's with the goofy grin?"

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "Justin...he just asked me out."

Kurt knew what the goofy grin was about, but needed to hear it for sure. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Wants to go to dinner...what do you think?"

I think I'm in love with you and wish that you were going to dinner with me, Kurt thought, his face burning.

"Why should it matter what I think?" he asked, trying to steady his voice.

"Well, we're you're friends...I don't wanna make you uncomfortable-"

Kurt shook his head and held his hand up. "No, no, it's ok. You should totally go for it."

Blaine picked at a string on his apron. "Really?"

Kurt put on a fake smile. "Really."

Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt tight around the neck. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt saw Debbie watching them, giving him a quirk of an eyebrow at the sad expression in his eyes. When Blaine let him go with a squeal and a bounce in his step as he headed to pick up an order, Kurt let out a deep sigh and leaned against the counter, fighting the aching feeling in his chest.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in Debbie's kitchen later than evening, cradling a cup of coffee and watching Vic, Debbie's brother, calculating medical bills. Vic was HIV positive and one of Kurt's favorite people.<p>

"Love sucks, Vic," Kurt sighed, sipping his coffee. "I mean...one minute, you feel on top of the world and the next you're wanting to throw yourself in front of a bus."

"There's no dignity in that, honey," Vic smirked up from beneath his reading glasses. "Besides, it's just a date."

"Yeah, with Justin- mini-Brian. He's a fucking charming, gorgeous guy and compared to him, I'm-"

"There is no comparison, Kurt," Vic took off his glasses and stood up, walking around to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "You are just as charming and gorgeous. It's not like they are gonna go on this date, get married and become two old queens. It's just one little date right now."

Kurt placed his hand over Vic's where it rested on his chest. Since Kurt moved to Pittsburgh and met Debbie and Vic, the man had become like a father. Kurt's father was wonderful, but Vic understood him better...Vic was gay as well.

"Trust me, kid. Blaine's not the only guy out there. You're gonna find someone who is as kind and as smart and as generous as you."

Kurt sighed and leaned against Vic's small bicep. The piece of paper in his pocket suddenly made itself known in his mind.

"Well...I did get a number the other day..."

Vic stood up and walked back to his seat, taking it and leaning his chin onto his hand. "Do tell."

Kurt shook his head. "His name's Ben. He's a professor at Carnegie Melon."

"A professor...hmm, I'd love to have one of those teach me a lesson," he smiled, his eyes drifting closed.

"Vic!" Kurt laughed and swatted at his arm. "He's very intelligent and kind and funny..."

"Well, it sounds like Blaine isn't the only one getting a date. You're calling that man and getting into those pressed slacks of his."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Vic's shrewdness. "I don't know..."

"What's wrong with it? You deserve a little fun. I haven't seen you go on a date since you've been here. Give the teacher a shot," Vic gently punched Kurt's arm. "He may surprise you. You may fall madly in love and forget all about what's his name."

"Blaine," Kurt reminded Vic indignantly.

"I know his fuckin' name," he smirked. "He missed out on you. Don't let this professor miss out, too."

* * *

><p>Kurt flipped through the channels on the TV the next night, listening to Blaine humming and scrambling around in the bathroom. Justin was on his way to pick him up and he was freaking out just a little.<p>

"You don't think red is too much for a first date, do you?" Blaine peaked his head out of the bathroom, curls bouncing and wet from the shower.

"Red looks great on you...he'll love it," Kurt said, trying not to look up. It killed him to go shopping with Blaine earlier that day to find something to wear and he was emotionally drained.

"What about these jeans?" he stepped out of the bathroom. Kurt finally had to look up and try to cover the hitch in his breath. Blaine was wearing a red turtle neck sweater with dark wash skinny jeans. "Are they too tight?"

Kurt swallowed as Blaine turned around, trying to look back at his ass. "N-no, they're fine."

Blaine furrowed his brow and turned around. "Are you ok? Should I stay home?"

"No," Kurt stood up and rubbed Blaine's arms. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You're gonna go and have a great time. Promise?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Fine, promise."

The doorbell buzzed and Blaine jumped. "Damn, I need to shave," he dashed back to the bathroom and shut the door. Kurt huffed and went over to answer the door. Justin was wearing a dark blue v-neck with a blazer jacket and jeans, holding a single red rose. His hair was styled and immaculate.

"Damn, Taylor, you dress up nice," Kurt looked him over.

"You think? Brian added the jacket, but I may end up losing it. It's not me," he shrugged. "Anyway, is Blaine ready to go?"

"Yeah," Blaine appeared, now clean shaven and carrying his pea coat. He paused when his gaze met Justin's.

"Wow...you look great," he said breathlessly.

"You, too," Justin smiled. After a beat of silence, Kurt coughed.

"Well, you two better get going," he shoved Blaine playfully out of the door. "Play safe and don't stay out too late."

"Of course, Mrs. Anderson. I'll keep Blainey safe," Justin smirked and led Blaine down the hall. Blaine sent Kurt a final smile as they turned the corner. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and shut the door, leaning against it and breathing deeply. He didn't want to cry. He never cried over a guy. The only problem was that Blaine wasn't just another guy. Everything felt different when Blaine was around. He was happier, more determined, felt more useful. Kurt knew in due time Blaine wouldn't need him anymore, at least not like he did before his surgery, but he hoped it wouldn't be before he could tell him how he felt.

Kurt walked back to the couch and picked up the piece of paper with Ben's number on it from the coffee table. He had spent the last few hours staring at it,  
>memorizing it, getting up the nerve to use it. Finally, he picked up his phone and dialed the number.<p>

_"Hello?"_

Kurt swallowed. "Ben, hi. It's Kurt Hummel from the hospital."

_"Oh, hi. Thought you'd never call. It's been three weeks,"_ he chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry...it's been hectic since Blaine got home. Listen...what are you doing tonight?"

_"Nothing planned except reading papers on The Iliad. I could use a break."_

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest. He had never asked a guy out. They usually did that to him and even that was rare. "Well, I was wondering if maybe...you'd wanna go get dinner with me."

There was a pause, the stilling of a pencil on the other side of the line, and a breath.

_"Sure. When and where?"_

Kurt felt his heart slow down a bit. "Um...how about Rigoletto's around 8. I'll meet you there."

_"It's a date. See you then."_

They hung up and Kurt put down his phone and covered his face with his hands, feeling the heat from his face make his hands sweatier. Not only had he asked another man on a date, but he actually said yes. He was interested. After this fine revelation, Kurt hopped up and went to go shower.

* * *

><p>Ben was every bit as sweet, charming, funny and smart as Kurt remembered. They laughed and ate and, eventually, started flirting. Kurt didn't think anything would come of this night other than company and distraction from his feelings for Blaine, but Ben truely captivated him.<p>

They walked around the block, continuing their discussion about the book Ben was writing. It was a bit scientific, but mostly it was geared toward the struggle the gay community faces and Blaine's story about growing up.

"He's been very cooperative," Ben said. "Heartbreaking story, but he's really coming along. The doctors are amazed."

Kurt smiled. "He's something."

"You know, at first I thought you two were together, the way Debbie talked about you two."

Kurt shook his head. "Just friends. He's actually on a date right now."

Ben could see there was more behind the way Kurt said it, but he didn't push. They continued their walk until they reached Kurt's apartment.

"I guess this is where I get off," Kurt turned, facing Ben.

"I had a great time," Ben reached up and cupped Kurt's neck. "I'd like to do this again sometime. Only next time, I'm paying."

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Deal."

Ben looked into Kurt's eyes then to his lips, silently asking for permission. Kurt stepped forward, pressing his chest against Ben's more muscular one, and leaned up, pressing his lips gently to Ben's. Ben let out a breath through his nose and brought his other hand up to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt had kissed a few guys before, but none had ever kissed quite like Ben. Ben was older than him by a few years and definitely more experienced, which drove Kurt crazier than he thought it would. By the time he realized this, his arms were gripping Ben's back and Ben's fingers were in his hair, their lips moving together in a passionate dance.

"Would you...like to come up?" Kurt huffed between kisses. Ben pulled back a little, looking at Kurt and thinking hard.

"Kurt...there's something I need to tell you first."

Kurt furrowed his brow and nodded. Ben sighed.

"I'm...I'm HIV positive."

Kurt felt his stomach drop. In his mind, he was quickly thinking about any cuts or sores in his mouth, but figured he was in the clear. Then he simply said:

"Oh."

Ben sighed and looked down. "That's what they usually say."

Kurt swallowed and shook his head. "No, I didn't mean 'oh' like that's bad, just...oh."

Ben shook his head and let his hand fall from Kurt's neck. "It's OK, Kurt, I understand."

He turned to leave, but Kurt reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "Ben...I really like you."

"I really like you, too, Kurt. You're the first guy I've dated in a while who could actually carry a conversation."

Kurt laughed. "And you're the first guy I've dated that didn't ask to fuck me before we even left the restaurant. I wanna give this a try."

Ben looked up, obviously not expecting the response he got. "You do?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I do."

Letting out a breathless laugh, Ben pulled Kurt in for a hug, his strong arms wrapping around Kurt's small back and enveloping him in warmth. Kurt breathed him in and rubbed his back.

"I'll make it worth it...I promise," Ben whispered in his ear. "I'll treat you like a prince."

Kurt chuckled. "You don't have to do that."

"You deserve it," Ben pulled back and kissed Kurt slowly. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight," Kurt replied in a daze. Ben smiled and turned, walking back down the block and turning the corner. Kurt couldn't fight the stupid grin on his face.  
>At that moment, Blaine came walking around the corner, a similar smile on his face and a tune he was humming drifting toward Kurt.<p>

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" Blaine asked, looking around.

"I just got back from a date," Kurt smiled. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"With who?"

"That professor you've been talking to. The one who's writing a book about you."

"Professor Brukner? You know he's like...40, right?"

"Thirty-four," Kurt laughed, shoving Blaine's shoulder lightly. "And he's amazing. How did your date go?"

Blaine smiled. "Wonderful. I really like him. He said he liked me, too."

The slight pang in Kurt's chest came back, but he shook his head and hooked his arm in Blaine's. "We still have a couple hours of time before the infomercials start. Let's go sit on the couch and gush like a couple of girls."

Blaine laughed and nodded, letting Kurt pull him along and into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>yeeeeeeeeeeeeah, so that happened. lol more to come<strong>


	7. The Truth

**What the fuck did I do to these poor boys! lol the struggles in their storyline are a little like the struggles Justin and Michael face in the series mixed with everything else. Let's just say when Blaine finds out that Ben is positive...eek.**

* * *

><p>Blaine dropped into a seat at a booth next to Emmett and Ted the next day after taking his final order to the table.<p>

"Fuck, I'm exhausted," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Long night, sweetie?" Emmett smirked.

"No, just a busy day. That and I had a date last night."

Ted and Emmett exchanged looks and glanced over at Kurt, who was checking out a customer at the bar.

"Really? How'd it go?" Ted asked.

"It was wonderful. We went to the art museum and had dinner at the Thai place next to it. He's very smart and funny," he trailed off, his mind slipping back to the date.

"Well, I hope you and Kurt are very happy together, doll," Emmett patted his arm and continued eating his salad.

"Me and Kurt? What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Your date? Wasn't it with Kurt?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I went out with Justin."

Ted and Emmett stilled their forks and looked surprised. "Oh."

"Why would I go out with Kurt? We're just friends."

Ted was about to say something, but Emmett kicked him under the table. "Um, no reason. You two are just so close. Just us making assumptions. Don't worry about it."

Blaine nodded, his face still set in confusion, and stood up as a new customer came in. When he was out of ear shot, Ted stopped Justin as he walked by.

"You asked Blaine out? When you knew Kurt really liked him?"

"I didn't do it to hurt him. He just never asked him and I wanted to take him out," Justin shrugged, glancing up to make sure Kurt didn't hear him. "I really like him."

"What about Brian?" Emmett asked. Justin sighed and sat down, leaning forward to where only they could hear him.

"I still live with him. I told him if he didn't want me, then I was gonna move on. I don't wanna be just some fuck buddy. Blaine doesn't make me feel like that."

Ted and Emmett shared another look and sighed. "Fine, just don't break Kurt's heart. Or Blaine's for that matter," Emmett threatened him. "Puck said he's very sensitive and he's too sweet of a guy to call you out."

Justin nodded. "I know."

"And talk to Kurt. I'm sure he's pretty upset about it. He's just too dedicated of a friend to say so," Ted nodded toward Kurt.

"I will. Thanks, guys," he smiled and stood up. Ted and Emmett shook their heads.

"Fuckin' young people," Ted mumbled.

"We're not all bad," Emmett rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over, Kurt," Justin let Kurt into the loft. Kurt looked around, taking in the big beautiful space.<p>

"Jesus...this guy is loaded," Kurt ran his hand over the Italian sofa.

"Yeah. Anyway, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Justin led Kurt over to the couch and they sat facing each other. "I just wanted to talk to you about Blaine."

"I know what you're gonna say and I promise I'm fine with it."

"I don't think you are," Justin shook his head. He sighed and took Kurt's hand. "You're my best friend. I don't want you to be pissed at me because you think I took the guy you like. I didn't do it to hurt you. You just never made a move."

"Well, I didn't wanna throw myself at him as soon as he got home," Kurt shrugged. Justin furrowed his brow.

"So...you think I did?"

Kurt looked up quickly. "I never said that. I was gonna let him get adjusted first."

"He's not a child, Kurt. He's a big boy...in more than one way..."

Kurt couldn't help the burning in his gut. "You..."

"Just a blowjob," Justin shook his head. Kurt mumbled an 'oh my god' and stood up, running his hands through his hair. "What's the big deal?"

"You just...god, you can't even get to know him first! Have to drop to your knees the second someone shows any interest? It's always the same, Justin! Blaine's not just some fucking guy!"

Justin stood up quickly. "I don't drop to my knees the second someone shows interest. I don't know how it happened, but it did. And he let me."

Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat and dropped his hands to his sides. "Well...what about Brian?"

Justin's features relaxed into serious. "What about him?"

"You still let him fuck you, don't you? Is that gonna change?"

Justin crossed his arms across his chest. "Yes. I stood up to Brian and told him I wasn't gonna just be there for him when he needed some. I really loved Brian and he doesn't want me."

Kurt really wanted to feel bad for his friend. He knew what it was like to love and not be loved in return. The only problem is that something about the way Justin was standing and looking away didn't do much to convince him.

"Whatever. Is that all you wanted? To give you a final blessing? Fine, you can have it. But if you hurt him, I will personally fuck you up."

Justin looked up, his eyes still burning with anger, but understanding. "Sure."

Kurt turned and walked toward the loft door, which slid open as Brian walked in.

"Hey, sweetface. Taking me up on that threesome?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed past Brian, who approached Justin from behind and leaned down to kiss Justin's neck. Kurt pulled the door shut with a slam when he noticed that Justin didn't even seem to notice.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Ben stood in line at the book store, laughing and discussing the ridiculousness behind the Twilight series. It had been a month since they started dating and Kurt felt like the only time he really smiled was with Ben. Blaine was always with Justin and his friends from design class hadn't been able to make it out, so he found himself with Ben every day. He found out more about Ben's condition- that he was infected five years before by a guy named Paul, who he loved. Paul left him when he found out, saying it was too hard to be with him knowing what he did to him. Since then, he got a job at Carnegie Melon and loved his job.<p>

"I mean, I know I'm gay and all, but sparkling vampires is too gay even for me," Kurt laughed as they approached the counter.

"Vampires are dark creatures. Making them sparkle just makes them hilarious," Ben paid for their books and they walked out onto the busy sidewalk on Liberty Avenue. Kurt's hand immediately slipped into Ben's, who took it and squeezed. "I've almost finished my book. Just a few more sources and another session with Blaine and I should be ready to type it up."

"That's amazing," Kurt smiled. "Promise I can get a rough copy?"

Ben smiled and laughed. "You're my favorite critic. I wouldn't dream of letting anyone else see it first."

Kurt blushed and leaned his head onto Ben's arm as they walked. They walked into the diner and had a seat. Kurt finally got a day off from both school and the diner, so he was not used to being there in the middle of the day without a tray in his hand.

"Morning, sweetface," Debbie approached the table and kissed Kurt's cheek. "What can I get you?"

"Just sausage and eggs, Deb," Kurt recited. "And a cup of coffee."

"Same," Ben smiled. Debbie tapped Ben's nose with her feather pen.

"Coming right up," she winked at Kurt and walked off, writing down the order.

"She likes you," Kurt took Ben's hand.

"Even though I'm...you know..." Ben dropped his voice. Kurt didn't answer, settling for letting his body tense a little and his eyes on Ben's tie. "Kurt..."

"They don't know yet," Kurt confessed. "I wanna tell them, I swear. I'm going to."

Ben sighed and let go of Kurt's hand. "I'm not ashamed of you," Kurt reached and pulled his hand back. "I just know they'll be very defensive and I'm not ready for that."

"I know. I understand," Ben gave him an understanding smile that set Kurt's mind at ease. "When you're ready."

"Sausage and eggs," Blaine announced and placed their plates in front of them. His eyes lingered over Ben and Kurt's joined hands. "How are you, Professor Brukner?"

"I'm fine, Blaine. And you can call me Ben for the billionth time," he laughed. Blaine gave him a tight smile and poured Kurt's coffee.

"Are you gonna be home tonight? We haven't hung out in a while and I was wondering if you wanted to catch up on Real Housewives of Atlanta with me," Blaine asked Kurt, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll be home. What about you and Justin? You've been out every night this week."

"He has to work on a project with Brian for Liberty Air," he sighed. Kurt noticed a bit of annoyance in his eyes. He wanted to ask him about it, but figured they had time to talk now, so he let it rest until the night came. Blaine gave each of them a polite smile and left the table.

"That kid is remarkable. You would never know anything had happened to him," Ben stabbed at his eggs. "He's very eloquent."

Kurt, as always when Blaine is brought up, gives an affirmative noise and sips his coffee. He's excited about spending the evening with Blaine and hopes that they can finally talk about each other's relationships. It was a touchy subject, especially when Justin is mentioned. He can't help but spit his name now. They were still cordial, but something about what he was doing- living with Brian- that rubbed him the wrong way.

* * *

><p>They huddled on the couch, Chinese take-out scattered around them and Tim Gunn blasting unsuspecting designers in the background as they giggled about something totally unrelated. Their night had been wonderful- eating bad food, talking about Kurt's finals, exchanging silly memories and critiquing the efforts of the designers on television.<p>

"So, how are things with Ben?" Blaine asked, picking at his lo mein and shrimp with his chopsticks. Kurt knew the conversation would turn to this and he planned on breaking the news to Blaine at some point.

"Great. He's an amazing guy."

"Smart as hell," Blaine nodded, his eyes betraying him and his eyebrow furrowing. "I still say he's a bit old for you."

"Not much different than Justin and Brian were," Kurt pointed out. It was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't talk about that, please," he sighed, his eyes falling closed.

Kurt put down his food. "I'm sorry. Is everything ok?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it," Blaine shook his head and picked up the empty cartons to throw away. Kurt could tell it was just him deflecting.

"Blaine...come on," Kurt reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "I'm sorry. If you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to. I just don't wanna see you hurt, that's all."

Blaine swallowed hard and stood to head toward the kitchen. When he got back, there were tears in his eyes.

"He cheated on me."

Kurt looked up quickly and let his mouth fall open in disbelief.

"He fucking cheated on me and I took him back," Blaine flopped down beside Kurt and rested his head in his hands. Kurt fought down the anger boiling in his chest and moved closer, rubbing Blaine's back gently.

"Why would you take him back?"

"He makes me feel wanted, I guess," Blaine shrugged, throwing his hands up in a questioning gesture. "He's my first boyfriend since Levi..." Blaine choked. "He's so much like him. God, I'm so stupid-"

"Blaine..." Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "You don't deserve to be treated that way. To be cheated on. And you're not stupid! You're one of the sweetest, funniest, smartest guys I know."

"Smarter than your professor?" Blaine scoffed, trying to make a joke and a smile tugged at his lips. Kurt let out a soft laugh.

"Close second," he winked. They laughed a little before Blaine sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess I'll break up with him...You're right. I like him a lot, but...that damn Brian has him by the balls."

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Whatever you think is best."

"Maybe someday I'll find a good relationship like the one you and Ben have."

Kurt's heart raced a little.

"Well, it's a good one...not perfect...but it's..."

Blaine looked up as Kurt started to stutter, seeing the shift in his eyes. "Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine...Ben's positive."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Positive?"

"HIV positive," Kurt said smally, hoping this wouldn't blow up in his face.

Blaine shifted to face him. "Oh my god...are you fucking serious? Kurt, do you know how dangerous that is?"

Kurt sighed and nodded. "I know, we've talked about it-"

"You could die!"

"I know, Blaine! I know all about it. We've discussed safety and everything."

Blaine stood up. "You haven't...you know...had sex, have you?"

"No, but...we've...done other stuff."

Blaine's face shifted from questioning to angry in a split second. "Oh my god!"

"Why does this bother you so much? I told you we were careful," Kurt stood up, his hands on his hips

Blaine shook his head. "I care about you. You're my best friend and I don't want you getting hurt. I can't be happy with this relationship you're in and I apologize for that, but I just...don't feel comfortable."

"And you think I felt comfortable with you dating Justin!"

Blaine's eyebrows raised. "You said you were."

"Yeah?" Kurt was losing his cool. When Kurt lost his cool, his mind tended to go out the window and his heart started talking. "I lied, ok? I've never been ok with it because since the minute you walked into the diner that first time I loved you."

Blaine's surprise was evident. "W-what?"

Kurt dropped his arms to the side. "I love you. Always have."

Blaine looked down in disbelief. "Why didn't you-?"

"Say anything? I was gonna let you get your life back on track. Find some normality before I made a move..."

"Wow," was all Blaine had to say. Kurt couldn't read his expression and that was a first.

"Whatever, it's ok. You obviously don't feel the same way," Kurt started to slip on his shoes.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Walk...I just...I need to get out," Kurt pushed past Blaine and out the door, leaving his best friend behind in shock.

* * *

><p>Kurt banged on Ben's apartment door, soaking wet from the downpour outside. He couldn't believe he had done what he just did and what he was about to do.<p>

Ben finally opened the door and Kurt threw himself inside, wrapped his arms around Ben's neck and kissed him hard. Ben made a noise of surprise, but kissed back, shutting the door with his foot.

"Mmm, not that I'm not excited to see you, but I thought you were with-"

"Can we not talk about him?" Kurt moved down his jaw over his neck, sucking lightly and making Ben moan deep in his chest. "Please, Ben..."

"What is it, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, his breath short and shallow. "Please...I'm ready."

Ben looked surprised. "Kurt...you know..."

"We've talked about it and I understand. I just...please..." Kurt blinked back tears. Ben cupped Kurt's cheek.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Kurt swallowed, then nodded. "I'm sure."

Ben hesitated, but leaned down and captured Kurt's lips passionately, lifting him into his arms and walking him to the bedroom.

_Just let me forget him,_ Kurt thought in his head as he lay back on the mattress, feeling Ben's fingers against his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt. _Help me forget._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG what am I doing! Don't worry, I don't plan on Kurt getting sick. Trust me. I know the dangers of sleeping with a positive person as well, though I've never been with one. I will tell you now that they're safe.<strong>


	8. What Do We Do?

**Chapter of slight resolution among our boys, I guess. Not particularly long, but yeah... you're probably still gonna beat my ass. Now I'm gonna go sleep for my first day in the real world tomorrow (job at Sonic is the real world, I suppose) and make a little fan art for this cuz I've been struck with the arrow of inspiration. Yay.**

* * *

><p>Blaine almost slammed into the red front door of Debbie's house before pounding loudly on it with the side of his fist. His mind was racing and his emotions were in about a thousand different places.<p>

"Hold on, shit," Debbie called through the door. She finally opened the door and gasped.

"Blaine...are you crying?"

Blaine sniffed. "Can I come in? I know it's kinda late, but-"

"Of course, sweetie," she stepped aside and guided him into the house. Vic came slouching down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell is all the noise?"

"Blaine's here," Debbie waved him off and sat Blaine down at the kitchen table. "Let me get you some tea and you tell me what's going on."

"He's in love with me, Deb," Blaine mumbled softly, staring down at his hands. "He was in love with me the whole time and I didn't even notice."

Debbie stopped flitting around the kitchen to look over at Blaine, sorrow in her eyes. He sounded so upset...broken. She knew he wasn't talking about Justin.

"Well...how do you feel?" she asked.

Blaine let out a scoff and threw up his hands. "I have no idea...I mean, he's sweet, attractive, funny...my best friend. He knows all about me- more than anyone else. I've only known him three months and he knows everything...and he doesn't care about the bad stuff and uses the good stuff to make me happy..."

He rambled and he noticed, making him stop and look up at Debbie. "What does that mean?"

Debbie sighed and gave him a soft smile. "Maybe you like him, too."

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Justin slept with Brian...said he seemed to 'come to his senses' or something...wants to be with him now. At first, I took him back and he was pissed at Brian, but then he changed his mind. Justin said he'd been in love with Brian for a long time and if he ever had to choose between me and Brian...he chose him. That's why I was with Kurt. I needed to be distracted and not think about it, but then he mentioned Justin and...it all went to hell from there."

Debbie walked over and sat next to Blaine, placing her fire red nail clad hands over his. "I think you need to forget about it for now. Try and figure things out before you overload yourself. You remember you're still in recovery."

Blaine nodded and lay his head down on the table, allowing Debbie to play with his curls. "Want some tea now?"

Blaine finally sat up and nodded, watching her get up and begin boiling the water and trying to forget about everything he could for the time being, but Kurt running out of their apartment was still burning in his mind as was the curiosity about where he may have gone.

* * *

><p>The alarm buzzed beside Kurt as he opened his eyes and noticed the sun had come up. Big warm arms were wrapped around his waist, but they shifted to lean over him and turn off the alarm. He moved to turn over, but his backside gave a sharp throb and he suddenly remembered how he ended up in Ben's bed.<p>

"'Morning," Ben whispered into his ear before placing soft kisses down his neck. Kurt wanted to be scared, upset, angry, maybe even regretful, but he couldn't. He simply smiled and tilted his neck to the side, giving his lover better access to his collar bone and shoulder. "I have to get to class. Do you wanna shower here?"

"Mmhmm," Kurt agreed sleepily. Ben chuckled and kissed him deeply.

"You're cute in the morning," he smiled, catiching Kurt's eyes. "Last night was amazing, Kurt. Thank you."

"No...thank you," Kurt smiled and kissed Ben's nose. "You were perfect."

Ben pulled Kurt up to sit and hugged him tightly, his rough fingers tracing Kurt's spine. Kurt sighed against Ben's chest and felt his heart race. It wasn't love per say, but it was something. Ben was careful, gentle, and worshiping. Kurt had never felt anything like it. For a while, it did help him forget Blaine, but as he sat there, being held by his boyfriend, he suddenly felt his heart ache a little.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower and I'll be out of your way. I have to work today," Kurt leaned back and placed a kiss in the center of Ben's chest.

After finally getting into the shower, Kurt closed his eyes and let his thoughts take over. He had no indication as to what he was going to do next. Blaine knew and he had finally gotten what he wanted- him to know- but he couldn't stop thinking about the look in Blaine's eye. It was so unreadable that it scared him. He knew Blaine like the back of his own hand, but that look confused the hell out of him. He also felt terrible about what he had just done- though it meant something to him. He threw himself at Ben to forget Blaine. It was so out of charactor for him to do such a thing. Then there was Justin. Kurt felt his face flush at the thought of him. How the hell could he do that? After the way Brian had always treated him, he went and did that to Blaine- sweet, kind, perfect Blaine.

He hissed as the water started to run cold and quickly shut it off and got dressed. When he walked out of the bathroom, Ben was dressed and tying his tie in the mirror on his closet. Kurt couldn't help but lean against the frame in the bathroom and stare at him. He didn't know what exactly he felt for Ben, but whatever it was drew him in like a moth to the flame.

"Do you need a ride to work?" he asked, glancing back in the mirror at Kurt.

"If you don't mind. I kinda walked here."

Ben smiled and turned and walked to Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "You ok?"

Kurt didn't really know, but he nodded anyway.

"Good," Ben kissed him, sliding an arm up his back and over his shoulder to cup his face. Kurt couldn't help but melt into it.

Ben moaned and lifted Kurt into his arms and leaned him against the door frame, bumping their clothed erections together.

"Mmm, I can't come in these pants," Kurt giggled breathlessly against Ben's lips.

"Sorry...you're just so beautiful...couldn't help myself," he smiled and lowered Kurt to the ground. Kurt just looked into his eyes. "What?"

"No one's ever called me beautiful before," he blushed, quickly looking down to hide it.

"I don't know why," Ben cupped his face to bring his gaze back up. "You are."

Kurt's heart raced in his chest. "Thank you."

Ben nodded and kissed his lips gently. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Kurt managed to get through work without many slip ups, though he figured the customer at table 4 didn't appreciate having his ice water spilled in his lap. He walked home that night with aching feet and a million thoughts in his head. He bumped into someone as he approached his door.<p>

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Kurt, I've been waiting for you. I was just coming to find you," he heard a familiar voice. He looked up quickly to see Blaine standing there, sending his stomach into his throat and his head reeling.

"B-blaine...you weren't at work today."

"I took the day off...I stayed at Deb's last night," he shifted in place. "Where were you?"

Kurt swallowed. "I went to Ben's."

Blaine's expression changed from questioning to worried. "Oh."

Kurt turned and opened the door, walking in and tossing his keys on the counter. Blaine walked in and shut the door.

"We need to talk."

"I had a long day. I wanna go to bed," Kurt made the excuse and made a B-line for his room, but Blaine caught his arm.

"I'm sorry I made you upset last night," he said apologetically. "I promise I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. I get it," Kurt gave him a small smile and tried to go into his room, but Blaine didn't let him go.

"We really need to talk about this-"

"There's nothing to talk about, ok?" Kurt rounded on him, making him drop his arm. "I don't really know what to think about any of this anymore so all I wanna do is go to sleep!"

"Well, I need to talk about this!" Blaine shouted back, frustrated at Kurt's stubborness. "You think I know what to think!"

"Well, I'm sorry I fucking confused you," Kurt huffed.

Blaine let out a breath and placed his hands on his hips. "You didn't..."

"Then what? You didn't seem too excited about the idea that I was in love with you."

Blaine's eyes closed and he bit his lip. "You left so quickly...I just needed a minute."

Kurt let go of his door handle and turned around. "And?"

"I'm still not sure...I mean...fuck, I don't know," he ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit that Kurt learned about when Blaine becomes overwhelmed.

"Ok...calm down and sit," Kurt shook hsi head and led Blaine to the couch, slowly rubbing his back to calm him down. Blaine's head was spinning and was starting to hurt. "I didn't mean to make you overdo it."

"It's fine," Blaine said through gritted teeth. Without thinking, Kurt reached up and brushed the curls out of Blaine's face, grazing his cheek with his fingertips. Blaine's breath hitched and his eyes slid closed, his skin tingling where Kurt had touched him. Kurt noticed and hesitated. Blaine looked up and met his eyes, both burning with questions.

"Did you sleep with Ben?" Blaine asked. "Is that why you won't talk about it?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded. Blaine closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands against his knees, trying to force the pounding in his head to go away. "Do you love him, too?"

"I don't know..." Kurt answered softly. "I don't know what it is."

"It's something. Otherwise we'd be kissing right about now," he let out a scoff, then realized what he said. He looked up to see Kurt looking a little surprised and a little turned on.

"I thought you didn't know how you felt," Kurt said, his voice dropping a little. Blaine suddenly couldn't help himself any longer.

"It's something," he answered before capturing Kurt's lips with his own. Both let out soft moans and reached for each other. There was a sudden need for closer, more faster. Kurt pushed Blaine back on the couch and straddled his hips, never breaking away from his lips. Both hands fumbled for buttons and hair to grip and skin to touch and they became breathless. Kurt broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"What the hell are we doing?" he breathed against Blaine's lips. Blaine swallowed and shook his head.

"I have no idea."

Kurt wanted to get up and talk about it- figure out where this was all going and what the hell he was gonna do about Ben. He wanted fuck Blaine into the couch, as well, but he knew he couldn't. He slowly got off of Blaine and let him sit up, straightening his shirt out and getting his bearings as his head spun.

"I guess we both want it," Blaine let out a breathy laugh, making Kurt echo it.

"I just...what about Ben?" Kurt asked more to himself that Blaine. Blaine bit his lip and took Kurt's hand.

"Maybe...we shouldn't do this right now."

Kurt looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Maybe we should just try and figure things out in our own heads first, then maybe one day," he squeezed Kurt's hand, almost as if he were sending hopeful thoughts through the touch. "we can do it."

Kurt sighed. It hurt to think that he finally got what he wanted and he had to ignore it. He knew it was a better idea, however. He needed to figure things out with Ben first and he knew it.

"Ok," he finally answered in a small voice. Blaine took Kurt's chin with two fingers and kissed him softly. It was a kiss of promise and passion, but it was oh so sweet that Kurt almost cried at the feeling in his chest. Blaine backed away slowly and dropped his hand.

"Friends for now?" he asked, putting his hand out for Kurt to shake and giving him a smirk. Kurt couldn't pass it up.

"Friends for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Eek<strong>


	9. Stay

**OK! so there are some warnings in this chapter- mentions of rape. Let's just say something happens that may just be what brings Blaine and Kurt together for good...we'll see.**

* * *

><p>'Friends for now' was working about as well as trying to tell a cat not to lick itself.<p>

The next two weeks were filled with slightly awkward dinners at night and little glances during the day at the diner. Now that Blaine knew that Kurt wanted him, he suddenly found himself thinking about it. A lot. Yes, Justin continued to apologize to Blaine for what he had done as he left work to go meet Brian at Woody's, the bar down the street, but Blaine barely acknowledged it as Kurt bent over the table to wipe the surface off with a wet rag after the former occupants had paid for their food. Kurt was no better. While he was with Ben, he still felt that 'something', but in the back of his mind, flashes of Blaine's smile danced across his mind as he listened to Ben talk about his lesson that day. Ben finally finished his book and Kurt read the manuscript, which was full of Blaine and his success and his kind quotes and the story of his life. Kurt couldn't escape Blaine and it was getting to the point that he wanted to give up trying. Ben seemed to notice something was up with Kurt. He sat at the diner at the counter as Kurt moved back and forth from the window to the floor carrying plates and asking customers if he could get them anything else. He didn't miss the subtle glance in Kurt's direction from Blaine as the man wiped down the counter. Kurt walked back around and shared the glance momentarily before a small smile crossed Blaine's face and he walked around and into the kitchen.

"So, Kurt, what's going on with you two? You're awfully friendly with Blaine lately," Ben sipped his coffee. He didn't want to sound angry, only questioning.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Ben shrugged. "Just looking too far into things, I guess."

Kurt smiled and took Ben's hand. "Don't worry, ok?"

Ben couldn't help but smile and leaned forward to gently kiss Kurt on the lips. Blaine stepped out of the kitchen and stalled at the sight, his chest aching slightly. He knew he was definitely feeling something for Kurt now. It shouldn't hurt that bad.

Debbie came running into the restaraunt. "Blaine! I caught the mailman as he was dropping this off at your apartment! It's from the University of Pittsburg!"

Blaine shook his head and crossed the diner to take the letter from Debbie's hands. This was the letter he had been waiting on.

"Well, open it!" Debbie squealed, clasping her hands together and holding them to her mouth in anticipation. Blaine tore the letter open and felt all eyes on him, especially Kurt's.

He unfolded the letter, his hands trembling slightly. His mouth dropped as he read the first line.

_"Dear, Mr. Anderson. We would like to inform you that you have been accepted into the undergraduate Nursing program at our university!"_

Debbie shrieked and wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck as he smiled brightly, a laugh escaping his throat. "Oh, Blaine, that's wonderful! When do you start!"

"August. Just a couple more months. Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

Kurt walked over and hugged him tight. "I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you."

They broke away and Blaine saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Thanks, Kurt. I couldn't have done it without you."

Kurt wanted so badly to kiss him in that moment- to show him how truly proud he was, but he simply cleared his throat and let the others congratulate Blaine, including Ben.

* * *

><p>They all decided to celebrate by going to Woody's after the diner closed and have drinks. Debbie toasted the 'future Dr. Anderson' and they all laughed and drank. Blaine got up to buy another beer when he was approached.<p>

"Future Dr. Anderson?" a smooth voice asked next to him. He looked up and saw a breath-taking man with a curly mop of black hair a bit like his own with dark eyes and a soft smirk. "Marrying one or becoming one?"

Blaine laughed and blushed. "I got accepted into nursing school."

The man nodded. "Good. I was hoping you weren't marrying one. Mind if I buy you a drink?"

Blaine hesitated a bit, glancing down at the counter top. The man stuck out his hand to shake. "I'm Ethan."

Blaine looked up and shook the man's hand. "Blaine Anderson."

"I know. I saw you in the paper. You're the one who had the surgery, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself while I get you another round? I won't bite, I swear," Ethan laughed, making Blaine relax a little. He allowed the man to order him a beer and they talked a little. Ethan Gold was a violinist who was working his way to the top, but spent most of his time busking in the park. He was smart and interesting, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous, and Blaine couldn't help but feel a flutter in his stomach when Ethan placed his hand over his on the bar. By the end of the hour, Blaine was very drunk, his head swimming with alcohol and a bit of lust. When Ethan requested that they go somewhere more quiet, Blaine glanced around, looking to see if his friends were paying attention. Debbie and Vic were chatting animatedly with Kurt and Ben and Emmett, Ted, and his boyfriend Blake were in a heated discussion while cradling their drinks.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kurt and Ben were starting to get tired and Ben offered to drive Blaine and Kurt home. When they went to find Blaine,<p>

however, he was nowhere to be found.

"Try calling his cell," Ben suggested. "Maybe he met someone."

Kurt's heart clenched a little at the thought, but didn't let it show on his face. He fished out his phone and found three messages all from Blaine.

_(11:45 pm) God, this guy is laying it on thick._

_(12:34 am) I'm going with Ethan. Love ya!_

_(01:16 am) Help._

Kurt's stomach dropped at the last text. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

He showed Ben the last message and worry crossed Ben's face.

"Now, don't freak out. I'm sure he's ok."

Kurt frantically dialed Blaine's number, but only got his voicemail. He kept trying as he walked through the bar, asking people if they had seen Blaine anywhere lately. One drag queen stopped him.

"Sweetie, I know where he went," the queen plucked a cigarette from between her lips. "Said they were going to the back lot. That Blaine boy was wasted."

Kurt's heart thudded in his chest as he bolted out the back of the bar and threw open the door. There were several men back there, some on their knees with fingers threading through their hair as they blew their partners. Kurt ignored the moans and grunts to try and find Blaine.

Ben followed close behind, often spouting comforting words to him, but Kurt didn't hear them. The blood was pounding in his ears and all he saw was the message. Help.

"Blaine!" he called as they rounded the corner.

"Kurt!" he heard called back from the corner of the alley. Blaine sounded so scared. Kurt ran down the alley and dropped in front of Blaine, who immediately launched himself into Kurt's arms, sobbing against his neck.

"Oh my god, Kurt," he cried, gripping tightly to Kurt's shirt.

"Sshh, calm down," Kurt rubbed his back. "What happened, Blaine, tell me."

"I-I told him I didn't want to-"

"Who?"

"I've never had sex before, Kurt and I didn't want-"

Kurt suddenly became aware of the fact that Blaine's pants were unbuttoned and his stomach surged up into his throat. "Blaine..."

"I wanna go home," Blaine said weakly into his shoulder. "Please just take me home."

"Ok, ok, come on. Ben, please, help me," Ben rushed over and got onto Blaine's other side, lifting the drunk man to his feet. Blaine hissed in pain and Kurt's eyes blurred. He knew he had to find out what really happened, but now wasn't the time. They led Blaine to the car and strapped him into the back. Kurt went to get in the front, but Blaine held onto him.

"Don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Blaine, I promise. I'm just getting in the front-"

"Stay with me, please?" Blaine pleaded, his eyes full of fear and drunken haze. Kurt glanced at Ben, who slid into the driver's seat. Ben nodded, his eyes full of sorrow, and Kurt slid into the seat next to Blaine and shut the door, pulling the trembling man into his arms and letting him hold him. Kurt didn't wanna think about what had happened to Blaine in that lot. He just hoped that Blaine would talk about it when the time came.

They pulled up at the apartment and Ben helped Kurt get Blaine up to the door. Blaine was almost unconsious from the alcohol and shock of the evening, so Ben ended up carrying him the rest of the way.

"Just lay him on the couch, Ben. It's closer to the bathroom," Kurt said smally as Ben lay Blaine back on the sofa. In the light, Kurt noticed Blaine was pale and sweaty, smaller looking than usual. He had passed out completely and was now breathing evenly with his hand resting at his forehead.

"Please call me when you find out what happened," Ben said softly as to not wake Blaine up. Kurt nodded and Ben kissed his cheek. He left and Kurt stared down at Blaine on the couch. His jeans were still unbuttoned, his shirt stained at the hem with something that resembled blood. In his head, the word 'rape' had been there since he saw Blaine cowering against the brick in the alley, but now, seeing the blood and really taking in the battered boy, it made his stomach ache and his throat burn. He sat down on the floor next to the couch and started brushing curls off Blaine's forehead, sniffing occasionally as the tears started to fall.

"God, Blaine," he whispered to the unconscious boy. "Will you ever get a break?"

Blaine shifted, making a small, helpless noise in the back of his throat and his eyebrows knitting together as if in pain. His eyes shot open and his face paled further.

"Kurt...I'm gonna be sick."

Kurt hopped up and ran to the bathroom, grabbing the trash can and sliding it quickly beside the couch as Blaine vomited into it. After a moment, he finally finished and lay back against the pillows, breathing heavily and shaking.

"Kurt...h-how'd we get home?"

"Ben," he grimaced as he moved the trash can away from the couch and taking his seat back.

"My ass hurt," Blaine grimaced and shifted. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. "Kurt?" he heard the questioning tone in his voice.

Kurt looked up and blinked back tears at the fearful look in Blaine's eyes. "Ethan."

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Ethan...oh my god, he...oh shit," Blaine began hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Blaine. Breath," Kurt gently stroked Blaine's hair. His shaking voice was probably not helping at all. "We're gonna get this sorted out."

"He was so nice to me," Blaine sobbed. "He asked me to go with him and I said yes and we went back there...I told him I didn't want it, but he told me I'd love it...Oh, fuck!" Blaine sat up and buried his head in his hands. Kurt sat down behind him and pulled him against his chest, holding they crying man tightly.

"We're gonna get him, Blaine. I promise."

"If I had just noticed you earlier, this wouldn't have happened," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's chest. Kurt let him go and looked down.

"What?"

"I was so fucking stupid. If I had just noticed that you loved me earlier, we'd be together and none of this would have happened." Kurt could tell Blaine was still very drunk, his words slurring together with alcohol and emotion. Kurt couldn't deny that maybe that was true. He never would have let that happen to Blaine, especially if they were together, but he wasn't about to agree with the drunk rambling of a man in shock.

"You won't want me now, though," Blaine sat up, sniffling and swaying slightly. "I'm damaged goods. I'm not worth it anymore, so you go be happy with your professor and I'll just sit back and wait for the next guy to come along and use me again-"

"Blaine, stop it!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands, his own tears spilling down his face. "You don't know what you're saying. You're drunk and scared, ok? Let's just get you to bed."

Blaine shook his head and slumped back against the sofa.

Kurt swallowed and slid off the couch, kneeling in front of Blaine and cupping his face. "Blaine, there is nothing wrong with you.  
>You deserve so much better than what you've been through. You don't know how bad I wish I could be with you and show you what you truely mean to this world. You're so special and kind. Every time you smile, my chest swells up and I can't help but smile, too. Every time you laugh, I feel like I have to laugh, too. You're not damaged goods, Blaine. You're the most important person in the world to me and I'm never gonna let you talk like that about yourself again."<p>

By the end of his speech, Kurt was inches from Blaine's lips, which were quivering as he fought back sobs. Kurt completely ignored the fact that Blaine had just recently threw up and placed a soft, closed mouthed kiss to Blaine's lips, making Blaine inhale sharply through his nose.

"I wanna make you feel special," Kurt mumbled against his lips. "And I will...I wanna be with you, Blaine."

"Ben," Blaine mumbled back, his voice quivering.

"I'll work that out, ok? Please, just say you'll be with me."

Blaine choked and rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I...Kurt-"

"You don't have to answer now. I understand. Let's get you to bed and we'll talk more tomorrow and figure out this whole Ethan thing."

Blaine shivered at the mention of the man's name, but nodded. Kurt stood slowly and helped Blaine to his room. He lay Blaine back on the bed and began to slowly remove his t-shirt and slide his jeans down his legs, watching to make sure he didn't startle Blaine with the movement. Blaine seemed to be fighting sleep, so he didn't notice. After he pulled back the blankets and covered Blaine, he moved to get up, but Blaine's hand clasped around his wrist.

"Please...stay."

Kurt didn't hesitate. He slipped off his shoes and jeans and crawled in behind Blaine, letting Blaine pull his arm over his side to link with his over his chest. "Thank you."

"I love you, Blaine."

Just before he fell asleep, he slurred "Love you, too, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy. In the show, Ethan is the bomb, well for a while at least, but he was the first person I thought of for some reason. More to come!<strong>


	10. I Still Want You

**OMG it's been forever! got a new job and now my life revolves around Sonic and Sonic related things. :P Ok, so I left our boys in a bad situation last time, so here we go. What will Kurt do about Ben? How will the others react to Ethan? And what about Blaine's still fresh operation? Something will happen with that, but for** **now...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke tangled in Blaine's sheets to the sound of retching from Blaine's bathroom, the occasional sob working its way through the crack beneath the door. Kurt launched himself up out of the bed and threw open the door where Blaine was cradling his head next to the toilet, biting back cries of pain and anguish.<p>

"God, Blaine," Kurt knelt beside him and pulled him to his chest. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Blaine didn't answer, simply settling for shaking his head and drawing his knees closer to his chest. Kurt stroked his sweaty curls out of his face and reached over to flush the toilet. "How long have you been in here?"

"Dunno," he mumbled against Kurt's chest. "Everything hurts."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly helped Blaine up. Blaine cried out as he straightened up and his backside gave a jolt. Suddenly, he remembered.

"Kurt...Ethan-"

"Woah, woah, calm down," Kurt sat Blaine on the bed as the boy started hyperventilating again. Blaine was a mess.

"Oh my god, he raped me! I told him I didn't want to and he just-"

"Ssshh, I know," Kurt sat down and pulled Blaine back to him, rubbing his arm and whispering hushes into his ear. "Slow down, Blaine, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"I deserve it-"

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "I told you last night not to talk like that."

"Fucking useless," Blaine said a little more angrily, throwing Kurt's arms off of him and standing up, running his hands through his hair and pacing. Kurt could feel the anger rolling off of Blaine. The unfortunate thing was that the anger was directed at himself and Kurt had no idea what to do.

"Blaine, please, you're scaring me-"

Blaine let out an angry growl and swiped his arm across his desk, sending everything on it flying into the wall. He kicked the desk chair then picked up the lamp next to his bed and hurled it against the wall. Kurt shouted his name and grabbed his arms, holding them tight as Blaine fought against him. Kurt could tell something was wrong with him. His eyes were dilated slightly and he was shaking. The first thing Kurt thought of was a demon, but that was silly.

"Blaine...calm down, please," Kurt pulled Blaine close, resting his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine's breathing was labored and his muscles were tense. Kurt simply held him there, wrists in his hands and his forehead rested against Blaine's trying to calm him with soft, soothing words. He felt Blaine sway a little and opened his eyes.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell, limp, to the floor. Kurt stood and stared in shock.

"B-blaine?" he leaned down, stroking Blaine's hair from in front of his eyes. He was out cold. Kurt figured he had just hyperventalated until he noticed something- blood trickling from Blaine's nose.

"Oh my god!" Kurt jumped up and dug around in the sheets for his phone. When he found it, he immediately called an ambulance.

* * *

><p>Ben arrived just as the medics were loading Blaine into the back. Kurt stood by the front door of the apartment building, his eyes red and biting his nails.<p>

"Kurt, what happened!" Ben gathered the distraught boy in his arms. Kurt clung to him, feeling a fresh wave of tears hit him.

"Blaine..."

"I know, Kurt, I know. He's gonna be ok. They're gonna take care of him."

"Ethan raped him," Kurt mumbled against Ben's shoulder. Ben pulled back and gave Kurt a shocked look.

"You're kidding-"

"Do I look like I'm kidding!" Kurt shouted.

"No, no, I'm sorry, Look, we'll call the police then go to the hospital."

Kurt let Ben hold him close again, glancing over Ben's shoulder at the ambulance as they shut the door and threw on the sirens.

The police were of little help. There were thousands of Ethan's in Pittsburgh and with Blaine incopasitated, they couldn't get a last name. They arrived at the hospital just as Debbie did.

"Who was the motherfucker! I'll kill him!"

"Debbie, relax, we told the cops and they know about it. When Blaine's a little better, we'll figure it out," Ben placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked in.

The charge nurse spoke to them and told them what was going on.

"His brain sort of...overloaded. There's some swelling and they're trying to fix it. Apparently, when they did the surgery, they didn't fix everything and with the panic attack, he must have triggered it."

"But he's gonna be ok, right?" Kurt asked. "They're gonna fix it this time?"

"They're gonna try. We'll let you know when he's out of surgery," the nurse said a little tersely and walked back through the double doors. Kurt slumped down in the chair and buried his head in his hands, letting go of the lump in his throat that had been settling in since they got in the car to drive over. Ben sat next to him and rubbed his back in slow circles. Every now and then, they heard Debbie harrassing a nurse for information, but other than that, for the next hour, there was silence and occasional sniffles from Kurt. He finally sat up straight and let out a sigh.

"He was so angry with himself."

Ben looked over, surprised by the break in silence. "Why?"

"I don't know...He just kept saying he deserved it and he was useless..." Kurt's voice broke again. "And he's not...he never deserved anything he got like this- the bashing, the r-rape..."

Kurt just wanted to say it out loud. He wanted the air to be cleared.

"I love him, Ben."

Ben's hand stilled on his back and Kurt let his eyes fall closed.

"I know," Ben said softly. Kurt looked up quickly, not expecting the calm expression on his boyfriend's face. "I've known since I first met you that you had feelings for him."

"Ben, I'm so sorry. I really like you, too, but-"

"But you love him," Ben tilted his head toward Kurt, giving him a small smile. "Kurt, you don't have to be ashamed for being in love with someone."

"What I did to you...the night we slept together the first time...I did it to forget Blaine."

Ben closed his eyes and sighed, clearly not expecting to hear that, but fighting with himself to be ok with it. Kurt stood up and walked over to the large window, looking out over the city. A moment later, he felt Ben's large hands on his shoulders.

"I was falling in love with you, Kurt. It was fast and it was a little scary, but it was happening. I've always thought that if you love someone so much, you have to take their needs into consideration as well...if being with Blaine will make you happy...then I have to let you go."

Kurt choked and covered one of Ben's hands with his. He hadn't expected Ben to be ok with this and it was making it easier, but it didn't make it any less painful. Ben had been there for him through all the hard times with Blaine and had taken care of Kurt. A small weight had lifted from his chest, but it was slowly being replaced with guilt.

"Kurt, Ben! He's out!" Debbie called from the other end of the waiting room. Ben squeezed Kurt's shoulders and let him go.

"Let's go see how he is, ok? We'll talk more later."

Ben started to walk away, but Kurt stopped him.

"I need to know where this leaves us, Ben."

Ben sighed and took Kurt's hand, pulling him close and placing a soft kiss to his lips. It was a goodbye.

"Blaine needs you more than me."

Kurt swallowed and sniffed. "Thank you."

Ben let him go and they walked toward Debbie.

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart monitor could be heard through the closed door outside his room. Debbie was talking loudly with the doctor and Kurt was trying to open the door. Facing Blaine single after all the events that had taken place was more daunting than anything he had ever had to do. Not to mention the fact that they were about to face a rape case and possible brain damage.<p>

"Go on, Kurt," Ben rubbed his back, gently nudging him toward the door. Kurt gave one final sorrowful look to Ben and opened the door. Blaine was hooked up to several machines like an IV and the heart monitor he heard outside that was now louder than anything he had ever heard, or so it seemed. Kurt shut the door quietly and just stared for a moment before making his way to the plastic chair next to the bed and taking a seat.

Debbie's voice could still be heard outside the door, but it was fainter and further away. Kurt's mind was racing with all the things that had happened in just that morning. Ben had actually let him go. He actually told Kurt to be with Blaine. Kurt should have been ecstatic, but at the moment, his joy was squashed by the everpresent beep of the heart monitor. He knew that Blaine would come with baggage. Lots of it. Kurt actually wondered if Blaine would even want to be with him now after all this. Kurt wasn't about to agree with the fact that Blaine was damaged goods. He would, however, say that Blaine was troubled and he would need time and space to work all of this out. Kurt was willing to help him no matter what, but Blaine already made it perfectly clear that he was not very confident in himself.

Blaine let out a soft sound, turning his head slightly and grimacing in pain. Kurt covered his hand and squeezed, letting him know he was there with him.

"Kurt," he whimpered, his eyes still closed.

"I'm here, Blaine," Kurt leaned forward and brushed his hair back with his free hand. Blaine's eyes slowly opened and he took in his surroundings.

"How'd I get here?" he asked tiredly.

Kurt sighed. "I had to call an ambulance. You passed out in your room and you were bleeding...I was so scared, Blaine. They had to do surgery again. There was swelling in your brain after you got so worked up..."

Blaine sighed and leaned back into his pillows. "I thought they fixed my brain."

"They missed something when they operated the first time...maybe they fixed it this time. How are you feeling?"

Blaine shook his head slowly. "I don't know...numb, I guess. I mean, my body hurts, but I just..."

"I know," Kurt nodded, and he did. Blaine had reached a point where everything had sunk in and it was so much his body couldn't respond to any of it. Kurt knew it wasn't the time to talk about Ben, so he didn't.

"How long am I gonna be here?" Blaine asked.

"It was outpatient surgery and they said when your vitals are all back to normal, you can go."

Blaine nodded and said no more, settling for letting Kurt run his thumb along the tops of his knuckles. The police could wait and so could the rest of the world- Kurt was with Blaine and he was with Kurt. There, nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p>A few days later found Blaine still in bed. He didn't leave his room much. Debbie told him to take a couple of weeks off work to get better and sort things out. He talked to the police when they came over, but since them, they hadn't heard anything else about it- no leads in the case. Kurt would occasionally go in and sit with Blaine or ask him if he wanted anything, but Blaine didn't usually have a lengthy response. It was usually just 'no' or 'later'.<p>

A week after returning home from the hospital, Blaine stepped out of his room to find Kurt studying on the couch. "Hey."

Kurt jumped, not expecting him to be there. "Oh, hey. Glad to see you finally up and about."

Blaine shrugged. "I guess."

He stood there for a moment before making his way over to the couch and sitting down.

"So," Kurt set his book aside and turning to Blaine, "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess," Blaine answered again, still staring down at his knees. Kurt's heart broke at how small he looked.

"Come on, Blaine, you can give me more than that," Kurt reached over and tucked a loose curl behind Blaine's ear. Blaine jumped a little at the contact, but relaxed immediately, his eyes falling closed and a disappointed expression on his face. Kurt knew what it was. It was almost scary to him how well he could read Blaine.

"It's not your fault, Blaine," he said softly. Blaine bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, a tear slipping between his lashes.

"Ben broke up with me," Kurt revealed. Blaine opened his eyes and looked up.

"What? Why?"

Kurt gave him a soft smile and moved closer. "He knew there was someone else who had my attention. He also knew that that person probably needed someone more than he did."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes. His blank expression from the past week faded into something resembling surprise and excitement. "You mean..."

Kurt slowly leaned forward, his lips inches from Blaine's. "Can I kiss you?"

Blaine's eyes darted from Kurt's eyes to his lips. "You never have to ask."

Blaine gripped the back of Kurt's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kurt lapped at Blaine's bottom lip, asking him to open his mouth and when he did, their tongues tangled together in a dance that had been weeks in the making. Blaine whimpered and slowly slid into Kurt's lap, straddling him and letting him wrap his arms around his waist as Blaine gripped the sides of his neck. Blaine suddenly felt powerful and hopeful. If this was what he thought it meant, then Kurt was his and no one could take that away from him.

"You still want me," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips, breaking away for a moment to look into Kurt's eyes. "After all that has happened to me, you still want me?"

Kurt gripped Blaine's waist and ran circles with his thumbs over the bones of his hips. "I'll always want you, Blaine. No one can change that."


	11. Speed Bumps

**AAAHHH! sorry! here's more!**

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," Blaine swallowed and rubbed his temples. After a month, they finally got the case stirring interest and Blaine had to identify Ethan.<p>

"You'll be fine, sweetie," Emmett massaged his shoulders. "You're doing a good thing. That little bastard has what's coming to him."

Kurt leaned over the counter of the bar and took Blaine's hand off his head and squeezed it. "Are you sure you don't want me to take off and go with you?"

Blaine shook his head. "You've missed too much work for me already. Puck's gonna take me."

"And I already promised to bail him out if he has to beat that little shit into a bloody pulp," Emmett shrugged and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck from behind.

It was the day he was supposed to go forward and identify Ethan in a line up. Blaine was still tense and uneasy but Kurt was there. They hadn't been apart much since getting together and Kurt was slowly breaking down the stone walls Ethan had left around Blaine. He was now able to kiss him and hold him at the same time without Blaine tensing up.

Blaine drained his coffee and rubbed his head again.

"I just wish this fucking headache would go away."

"Did you take your medicine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but it's not working anymore...my head always hurts."

Emmett kissed his curls and rubbed his chest. "Just relax a little and once this is all over, I'm sure you'll feel a lot better. You're gonna be late."

Blaine nodded and leaned over the counter to give Kurt a soft peck on the lips. "Wish me luck."

"Luck," he kissed Blaine's forehead and watched him walked slowly out of the diner. Emmett took his seat and sighed.

"Poor thing. I hope he gets some justice out of this."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's the fucking Philly PD...I'll be surprised. They sure didn't help him the first time he was attacked."

Emmett rested his chin on his hand. "Don't give up on him, honey. He needs you."

"I'd never do that," Kurt gave Emmett a small smile.

* * *

><p>"He gave a positive identification," Puck sat across from Kurt in Kurt and Blaine's apartment that night with beer. "The only problem is they can't hold him without physical evidence."<p>

Kurt slammed his beer down on the coffee table. "Fuck."

"They have to do interviews and shit with Blaine and lie detector tests on that Ethan guy, which means more stress for Blaine and less time to work with before that jerk gets a good enough lawyer to get the case dismissed entirely."

Kurt was livid. Unable to sit any longer, he stood up and paced. "So he's just gonna walk away?"

"Not if we can get a good lawyer as well. I've got Melanie Markus on it. She's a friend of ours and a damn good lawyer. She's gonna come over in a few, actually, if you don't mind. Where's Blaine?"

"Shower. He's miserable with this headache," Kurt rubbed his temples. "I'm so worried, Puck...it's getting bad."

"I thought they fixed it last time he was in the hospital."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know..."

A thud sounded from the bathroom, followed by a grunt.

"Blaine?" Kurt called and rushed to the bathroom. Blaine was sitting on the edge of the tub, covered by a towel and holding his knee.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he waved Kurt off through his teeth. "I just...I kind of faded out for a sec, I'm ok."

Kurt furrowed his brow, "Faded out?"

"Fuck it, I'm ok," he said angrily and stood up, shaking his curls out and continuing with dressing. Puck peeked in.

"Everything ok?"

"Jesus Christ, will you people just leave me alone!?" Blaine burst out and shoved Puck and Kurt out of the bathroom, slamming the door. Kurt leaned against the wall and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to fight a cry.

"It's ok, Kurt," Puck whispered and cupped the side of his neck comfortingly. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but it'll be ok..."

* * *

><p>"So, it looks like after the DNA evidence comes back, we'll have a solid case," Melanie shuffled a few pages and slid them into her brief case.<p>

Blaine cracked open the bathroom door quietly and tried to sneak out to his room.

"Blaine?" Puck called to him, making him stop. "This is Melanie Markus. She's your lawyer."

Blaine turned silently and nodded. "Hi."

Melanie gave him a soft smile, full of kindness and beauty. "Hello, Blaine. Would you like to discuss some of the logistics of your case?"

"If it's all the same, I just wanna forget this whole thing..." he said quietly. Kurt stood up slowly and walked over to Blaine, carefully placing a hand on Blaine's bare chest.

"I'm sorry...about earlier...I'm just worried about you."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Earlier?"

Kurt nodded. "I didn't mean to make you angry, just hearing you fall again-"

"I didn't fall," Blaine tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

Kurt started to say something, but Blaine smiled and kissed his open mouth softly. "Maybe you're a little tired, too?"

Blaine winked and with a tug of his lip under his top teeth, he walked into his room, his eyes seeming to invite Kurt to follow him.

Kurt, however, was confused. When the door closed, Kurt turned to Puck.

"He doesn't remember falling...Puck, why doesn't he remember?"

Puck ran a hand over his face then through his mohawk. "Kurt...don't freak out, it'll only make him feel worse."

"They fixed his brain, didn't they? They said-"

"Shh," Melanie held up a finger then pointed to the closed door. Kurt moved back to the kitchen and sank into the chair next to Puck.

"I'm gonna talk to the doctor again tomorrow," Puck told Kurt. "Ask him what it could possibly be..."

"Poor kid," Melanie sighed. "I sure hope I can win this for him...I'll go work on his at home. Give my wife a little reprive," she smiled and kissed Puck's cheek. "I'll call you in a couple of days when the DNA analysts call."

Puck nodded and stood. "I'll follow you out. See you later, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and when they left, Kurt turned to look back at Blaine's closed door. That look...

He creaked the door open and saw the soft lamplight glowing beside Blaine's side of the bed. Blaine lay on his back, eyes closed with an arm behind his head. When he heard Kurt click the door shut, he cracked an eye open.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled and sat up. He was wearing only a pair of black briefs. Kurt couldn't fight the watering of his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked, slipping his shoes off.

"Perfect...wait, let me," Blaine stood slowly and brought his fingers to Kurt's vest, working the buttons open and pressing kisses over Kurt's face.

Kurt let out a content sigh and leaned into the brush of Blaine's fingers over his chest when the vest fell open and only a thin t-shirt covered his torso.

"You're so gorgeous, you know?" Blaine said gruffly, moving down to run his dry lips over Kurt's neck- not biting or kissing, simply moving them, breath hot, over the heated skin. Kurt's breath stuttered a little.

"Blaine...are you sure you want to-"

"Sshh," Blaine hushed him and began sucking at the base of his neck, fingers dancing under the hem of Kurt's shirt and tracing over the lightly defined muscles of his abs. Kurt's cock twitched slightly at the contact.

"We haven't-"

"I know...I'm not ready for sex...I just want to touch you..." Blaine moved his fingers down and popped open the button of Kurt's jeans and slid his hand down beneath the waistband of his boxers, the back of his nails gently scraping up Kurt's half-hard dick.

"B-blaine," Kurt stuttered and leaned his head forward on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gripped the waist of Kurt's jeans and pulled him back toward the bed.

"You've been so good to me," Blaine rolled over on top of Kurt, resuming his position with his hand down Kurt's pants. "I want to thank you..."

"You don't have to do it this way..." Kurt cupped Blaine's beautiful face. Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's, his warm, heavy breath ghosting his lips.

"Kurt...you've done nothing but love me and care for me...even before I got better, you were there...and I've wanted to do this for so long..." he stroked slowly up Kurt's cock, making Kurt moan against Blaine's mouth.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine breathed and kissed at Kurt's open lips then started moving down his chin and neck. "And so, so special..."

"You, too, Blaine," Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's neck and pulled him up for a kiss. It was almost embarassing how close he was already. Blaine being there and being the one to do it-to touch him in that way- only made it that much more cosmic.

"Blaine, I-"

"Cum, baby," Blaine growled in his ear. "I wanna see how beautiful you are when you cum..."

Kurt never thought of his orgasm face as beautiful, or even sexy, but when he released over Blaine's hand, hips thrusting up into Blaine's fist, Blaine's eyes locked with his, blazing holes into his soul and tearing at his nerves almost as hard as the orgasm itself.

Blaine pulled his hand from Kurt's pants and lapped the cum from his fingers like a starving man. Kurt groaned and pulled him down for another hard kiss, his cum mixing with their lips and tongues.

"You taste as amazing as you look," Blaine smiled in the kiss and lapped at Kurt's lips.

"Dooon't," Kurt whined. "I can't go again."

Blaine laughed and slid against Kurt's body, nestling down into Kurt's side and resting his head on his chest.

"What about you?" Kurt turned to him. Blaine bit his lip.

"I'm...I'm not sure I'm really..."

"-Ready. I didn't think so," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's nose. Blaine nodded, looking a little ashamed.

"Hey, no...none of that," Kurt lifted Blaine's chin, bringing his eyes to meet Kurt's. Blaine gave him a look of almost admiration and respect. It made Kurt's heart ache.

"I'll just go...yeah," Blaine nodded down, blushing and stood to walk to the bathroom. Kurt noticed him stumble, but didn't speak up. He also noticed Blaine fumble a little with the knob of the door. Still, he was sure it was just nerves.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke the next morning alone in Blaine's bed, groping at the pillow next to him searching for the warm body that was missing.<p>

A clatter from the kitchen alerted him and he got up slowly, stretching like a cat upward and walking out of the bedroom. Blaine was dressed in deep blue scrubs, humming to himself and flipping an egg in a skillet.

"Well, look who's up early," Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I start class today, remember? I also got a call from Mrs. Markus. I have to go do some tests after school today. I'd rather not, but they said it would be good for my case," Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's cheek. "I thought I'd make you breakfast before I left."

"How kind," Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "How's your head today?"

"Hurt's like a bitch, but I'll m-manage," he stopped, gripping the skillet hard and sliding his eyes shut. His jaw seemed to set in frustration.

"Blaine?" Kurt leaned over to study his face, but he quickly shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Why don't you go shower? It'll be done by the time you get out," Blaine said quickly, slamming the skillet on the back eye of the stove and reaching for the pepper.

Kurt swallowed hard and with a soft kiss to Blaine's curls, he headed to the bathroom. Once inside, he took a moment.

Blaine didn't stutter. He hadn't since before his surgery. Blaine's headaches were worrying him as well. They seemed to almost effect his motor skills, with the stumbling and the fall in the shower.

Another thing that worried Kurt was the fact that Blaine didn't even remember falling in the shower...or the fact that he blew up on Kurt and Puck.

Kurt leaned back against the door and let out a breath. He would do some verbal therapy with Debbie for sure when he got to work.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the diner after work- around 5 p.m.- counting his tips and nibbling on a Pink Plate special.<p>

"Hello, there, porcelain wonder," Brian slid onto a stool, setting his bag on the one next to him.

"Brian," Kurt answered tersly. He hadn't had much contact with Brian or Justin since Justin broke up with Blaine. He didn't exactly miss the company of Brian Kinney.

"Oooh, chilly willy," he shivered and smiled. "How's Curly? Heard he got in a bit of a spot-"

"He was raped...hardly just a 'bit of a spot'," Kurt spat, keeping his hands busy counting his tips for a third time.

"Sorry to hear it," Brian answered, but Kurt still didn't look up. He heard a sigh and felt Brian slide into the booth across from him. Kurt jumped a little.

"Look...I know you hate me and all that shit-"

"Because you're a prick and you don't care about anything but making twinks bend over in front of your dick?" Kurt placed his tips on the table and crossed his arms.

"...Yeah, anyway...Justin...he misses you."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, but his whining and moaning makes me what to hang myself," Brian picked a fry off Kurt's plate and popped it into his mouth. "He's really worried about Curly, too."

"Blaine...his name is Blaine," Kurt said with a steady-as-could-be voice.

"I knew that," Brian shrugged. "Just...I have places to be tonight, but he's working on the new comic with Michael...he'll be at my loft all night...just go talk to him and shut him up."

Brian stood up and grabbed his coat and bag. "You know, dancer legs," Brian turned to face him before walking out of the door. "You seem to be the friend everyone wants...I'll never understand why you have such a big heart and why you lay it open to so many people, but...Justin really needs you...and you need him...you can't deal with all this 'rape' bullshit on your own and neither can Blaine."

With a parting look, Brian walked out of the diner, leaving Kurt staring after him in amazement. It was the longest conversation- the first real conversation- he had ever had with the famous Brian Kinney and it was something remnicent of praise.

He had thought about making up with Justin. Justin was the first person in Pittsburg to give him the time of day, let alone a place to live. They were binded for life in that way. With a sigh, Kurt collected his tips, stuffed them in his pocket, and walked out of the diner.

* * *

><p>"So, if we give Dino Dyke this dagger of words," Justin spoke into the phone to Michael as he sketched, making a curved blade out of words like 'justice', 'law', and 'rights', "she can use them to help Rage destroy the Breeder gang."<p>

On the other end, Michael said something affirmative and Justin heard a knock at the door.

"I gotta go. I'll finish this up and bring it by the store tomorrow," he hung up his phone and went over to slide the door open.

Kurt stood, hands in his pockets and still rehearsing what he wanted to say in his head.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked, not angrily, but inquizativly.

"I um...I was just in the neighborhood and decided..."

"You talked to Brian?"

His eyebrow was cocked. Amused would be the best way to put the look. Kurt let out a laugh.

"How did you guess?"

"He's always behind everything," Justin shook his head. "And I mean...everything," he slid the door open to let Kurt inside. The floor was littered with digitally created frames of comic book pages.

"You...you did this?" Kurt picked one up, studying it. It was a little crude, what with the half-naked men in spandex and obvious bulges, but it was good.

"Michael and I are working on a new issue of Rage," Justin ran a hand through his longer blond hair. Kurt studied Justin, taking in how much he had changed. He was leaner, more muscular, and had the slightest bit of facial hair.

"Awesome...I had hoped you guys wouldn't give up on it," Kurt nodded, placing the page down.

"You didn't come to talk about Rage, did you?" Justin leaned against the stark white sofa. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"We were best friends once...all of a sudden, it just fell apart and we let it."

Justin nodded and crossed his arms. "Forgive and forget?"

Kurt saw the smile slowly forming on Justin's face and he returned it, nodded and walking forward to pull Justin into a hug. He hadn't grown an inch, but he was definitely more toned.

"So...how's Blaine? I heard they finally have a reason to investigate his case."

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm worried...not just about the case, but...he's kind of regressing."

Justin furrowed his brow. "How so?"

"He's started having lapses in memory, shaking, stuttering again...and today at lunch, we were..."

He had yet to tell Justin that he and Blaine were dating. Better to just get it over with.

"He was giving me a blowjob and he just... sat up and looked around...he couldn't remember going into the bedroom, let alone starting a blowjob. He just looked a little confused and said he should get back to school."

Justin seemed a little phazed by the admission of sex between them, but he shook his head. "Weird...do you think they may have...done something wrong in surgery?"

"Puck is supposed to be talking to someone today. I'm sure he'll be there when I get home. Blaine had to go to the station today for more questioning."

They were silent for a moment, Kurt taking a moment to take in the large loft. It was elegant, but empty and a little lonely.

"Hey...if you aren't doing anything...why don't you come over for a while? It'll get you away from Gayopolis for a while," Kurt smirked and picked up a page from the comic featuring the fictional city. Justin smiled and shrugged.

"Do you think Blaine'll mind?"

"He forgave you forever ago," Kurt placed a hand on Justin's arm. "Sorry it took me a little longer to come around..."

Justin pulled Kurt in for a hug. "At least you did."

* * *

><p>Emmett was buzzing around Kurt and Blaine's kitchen, rambling on about a meal he was making that his Aunt Lula taught him to make back in Mississippi while Puck read over a few papers. Kurt and Justin walked in.<p>

"Hey, honeys!" Emmett called from the stove. "Don't even start, Kurt, I wanted to do this, so just go check on Blaine."

"What's wrong with him?"

"His head. He's been studying but his nose started bleeding, so I sent him to lay down for a bit," Puck slid his glasses off his face. "You'll never believe it...his teacher told him today he was being considered for an advanced class. A fast-track thing or something. Apparently he walked in there on his first day and knew just about everything they were gonna teach him for the course...it's unreal."

Kurt's brows were raised and his mind was wrapping around what he was saying. "But...he's had some difficulties-"

"Apparently they aren't effecting his knowledge. He was there three hours after class doing lab work...he can already make the beds, insert catheters, check blood pressure and respiration, everything...all he doesn't have is clinical hours...they want to advance him."

"After one day? Jesus," Justin said, amazed.

"I'm gonna go see how he's doing," Kurt placed his coat on the rack and walked back to Blaine's room. The lights were low, only one of the lamps on, and Blaine lay on his back with his arm covering his eyes and a bloody tissue in his hand.

"Sweetie? You ok?" Kurt called quietly. Blaine looked up at him and gave him a dizzy looking grin.

"Hey...I was wondering when you'd get home."

"I went to see Justin...we made up." Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine, removing the soiled tissue from his hand and taking the hand in his.

"Good. I was hoping you two would patch things up," he sniffed and blinked rapidly. Kurt reached up and cupped his face.

"I heard about your progressive day," Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine's cheek bone.

"Crazy, right? I didn't really even have to think about it...I just did it. I'd been reading the textbook for a few weeks now and it's all a little...elementary compared to what I thought it would be."

Kurt let out a laugh. "Never thought I would hear nursing school talked about so non-chalauntly. So...are you gonna do it?"

"I guess...no reason not to. I'll do clinicals next week alone and if I pass, I'll start the fast-track program and I could have a degree in a year instead of two."

"The rate you're going, you'll have one next month," Kurt laughed and lay his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine weakly wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"Can I do anything to make you feel better? Puck said your head was hurting."

Blaine sighed. "It's a little better...it's just annoying."

"We'll figure out what's going on. Why don't we go see what Emmett's throwing together in the kitchen."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and nodded. "Can we just...sit here for a second...just take it all in?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. He seemed to forget Blaine's life was nothing short of hectic and that his own wasn't much better. Taking a moment to take it all in had never sounded so good.

* * *

><p><strong>so...i rewatched QaF...yeah<strong>


	12. Giving In

**let's make some loooooove**

* * *

><p>The weather began to warm after a month or two. On the day of the court meeting with Ethan, Kurt stood outside Blaine's school, waiting on him to come down from class and head to the courthouse.<p>

"Kurt?" he heard a voice call to him. It was familiar and strong. Ben.

Kurt turned to see the professor, more muscular and broad than even the first time he met him. "Ben...hi. What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting with the board here. How about you? I thought you finished school," Ben adjusted his bag on his shoulder, shifting on his feet. He looked...nervous.

"Not quite...I may not be going back..." Kurt slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Why not?" Ben tilted his head. Blaine came out, his red scrubs slightly stained with his black backpack slung over his shoulder. He stilled when he saw Ben and Kurt.

"Blaine, hey," Kurt beckoned him over and he slowly made his way over, not taking his eyes off Ben.

"Wow, you've really made it, huh?" Ben smiled at him, taking in his appearance.

"I'm learning third semester level courses...only been here two months," Blaine shrugged. Kurt could feel tension between the two of them. He knew Blaine always held resentment toward the professor because of his and Kurt's previous relationship and, though he wouldn't admit it, his disease.

"They've advanced him in the class. He's been doing very well...they say he could get his degree in less than a year."

Ben seemed genuinly astonished. "That's amazing, Blaine. Congratulations."

"Yeah...thanks," Blaine smiled and nodded tightly. "We need to go."

"Yeah, yeah...it was great to see you again, Ben," Kurt hugged the man. He returned it tightly. Blaine glanced away, his jaw tightening.

"We should get together sometime. Catch up," Ben glanced at the two of them.

Kurt nodded and waved goodbye as he took Blaine's hand and they started walking toward the courthouse.

"How was school?" Kurt asked.

"Fine," Blaine answered shortly. Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Is your head hurting again?"

"I barely notice anymore..." he answered again.

Kurt stopped him and turned him to face him. "What's wrong, honey?"

Blaine sighed and looked back toward the professor, who was on his phone. Kurt sighed and cupped Blaine's face with his hands.

"Don't worry about him...I'm with you..."

"That's not the problem," Blaine turned out of Kurt's grasp and started walking.

"Then what is?"

"He's not brain damaged, Kurt," Blaine continued walking, not looking up as Kurt hurried to catch up.

"No, he's not...and neither are you-"

"Think about it," Blaine snapped around, eyes swimming slightly. "Ever since my surgery, I've been having problems...They fixed me they said...but I'm always tired, I get horrible headaches, you even said I've blacked out before! I find myself in places and don't even remember getting there! You can't tell me that it worked!"

"It did, Blaine...you're doing well in school, your walking around-"

"For how long?" Blaine sniffed. Kurt couldn't answer him. "They never said it was forever...what if it's not?"

Blaine slumped his shoulders a little, his bag sagging a little causing him to readjust it. Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine close, burying his nose in his curly hair. Blaine had a point. Everything that was happeneing to him seemed to point to his surgery...something had gone wrong and how much longer would it be until he lost everything again...or died. Kurt tightened his arm around Blaine.

"We'll worry about it later...right now we have a hearing," Kurt pulled back and rested his head on Blaine's forehead. Blaine sighed.

"Fuck...I forgot about that. Just one more thing..."

"One more thing we'll get through. It's almost over, ok?"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and tilted his head. "How are you always so optimistic?"

Kurt smiled and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. "One of us has to be."

* * *

><p>"Thank God that's over," Blaine slumped down on the bench outside the court room, undoing the buttons on his suit jacket he had changed into when he arrived. Kurt joined him and took his hand.<p>

"And it's one more thing we don't have to think about...it's over, he's in jail."

Blaine let out a relieved laugh and nodded. "He deserves it...god, it was so scary seeing him again...he looked so mad at me..."

"I imagine he was...but who cares," Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's temple. Melanie, Puck, Debbie and Vic came out of the courtroom.

"That little bastard deserves whatever is coming to him," Debbie plopped down next to Blaine and gripped his hand. "How you doin', sweetie?"

"Better, I guess...it's definitely a huge weight lifted," he ran his fingers through his hair, briefly pausing to massage his temple. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Markus. You were amazing."

"It's Mel," the beautiful lawyer smirked and winked. "And there's no need to thank me. I was happy to do it."

"Why don't we go home and I'll fix something for dinner...we could get some wine and watch a movie..." Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's wrist. "We haven't done anything like that in a while..."

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's gaze with a warm smile. "I'd like that."

Kurt kissed his lips and helped him up, catching Blaine's elbow when he swayed a little.

"You alright, son?" Vic braced Blaine's other side.

"Y-yeah," he stammered and internally cursed himself for it. "I mean yes...just stood too fast, I guess."

Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist- not holding him up, just holding him- and the walked slower than they normaly would have. Kurt didn't want to make Blaine feel like an invalid.

* * *

><p>That night, they sat at the table, lights dimmed with red wine and lasagna and dizzy giggles. It was the most relaxed Kurt had seen Blaine in a long time.<p>

"It's good to see you laughing," Kurt took a sip of his wine, looking at Blaine over the rim of the glass. Blaine's eyes sparkled in the candle light.

"It feels good...you always make me forget about everything. Sometimes, I can even swear my head stops hurting."

Kurt reached up and grazed his fingertips over Blaine's cheek. "I want you happy...if I can make you forget, I'll start trying to remember what I'm doing," he laughed.

"Just...being you," Blaine kissed his fingertips. His eyes fluttered closed and Kurt softly traced his lip with his middle finger. It was almost erotic. Blaine's lips parted slightly and his warm breath heated his fingers. Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest when Blaine's eyes finally opened slowly and they were dark. Kurt slowly stood and crossed to Blaine's side of the table, sitting on the edge and cupping Blaine's face.

"You are so beautiful," Kurt stared openly and shook his head. "It's staggering sometimes."

"Not as beautiful as you...inside and out," Blaine rested his hand over Kurt's heart where Kurt gripped it and squeezed.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked up. There was a bit of apprehension and maybe even a bit of nervousness in his eyes, but Kurt gave his hand a reassuring sweep of his thumb over his knuckles- an old trick.

"What is it, baby?"

Blaine stood slowly, a couple of inches taller than Kurt now that he was sitting on the table. He took Kurt's hand and brought it to the button of his shirt.

Slowly, he helped Kurt unbutton each one. It was a bit harder than doing it himself, but Kurt picked up on it and helped him out.

"I love your body," Kurt slid the shirt off over Blaine's shoulders and ran open palms over his shoulders and chest. Blaine took in a deep breath and leaned into Kurt's ear.

"I want to give it to you," he whispered and Kurt's hands stilled.

"A-are you sure?"

Blaine leaned back up and brought Kurt's hands around his waist. "Since Ethan, I've felt so out of control...like I didn't belong to myself anymore. Today, I got it back...it was like everything he did was void. Now that I'm back in control, I want you to show me...how it really is...making love, I mean."

Kurt's breath was ragged with Blaine's confession- half from the tightness in his throat and half from anticipation. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck gently, almost teasingly.

"I know you've been holding yourself back, Kurt," he mumbled into Kurt's skin, making goosebumps rise. "Tonight, I don't want you to. Please..."

Kurt slid his hand up the back of Blaine's curls, twirling them between his fingers and placing kisses over his ear and cheek while Blaine worked to open Kurt's shirt. They became a bit frantic, fingers starting to fumble a little more with clothes as the sweat started to bead across their skin. Once down to underwear, Kurt led Blaine toward the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him without breaking eye contact with Blaine.

"You tell me to stop if it becomes too much," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"I promise," Blaine answered and hooked his fingers in Kurt's underwear. With a quick glance at Kurt for affirmation, he slid the underwear down Kurt's thighs and took him in.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Blaine said breathlessly. "Everything about you is beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt swallowed a burning lump in his throat and brought Blaine's chin up with his fingers, capturing his lips and pulling him close to him. Both of them exhaled sharply as their hips met and Blaine slid his hands around Kurt's lower back, fingers grazing his ass cheeks.

"You can touch me, it's ok," Kurt nibbled at Blaine's lip and Blaine slid his hands down, taking a handful of Kurt's ass and kneading, pulling their hips closer.

"Bed, baby," Kurt groaned and walked them backward until Blaine sat back and pulled Kurt down next to him. They lay back, Blaine sliding them up the bed and straddling Kurt's hips before taking his lips again.

"I'm gonna take care of you, Blaine," Kurt was lovingly stroking Blaine's back, open palmed and sure.

"P-please," Blaine whined and Kurt slid his hands down into Blaine's boxers, pushing them down and letting Blaine wiggle out of them. Kurt's breath was taken away at the body in front of him- toned, slim, and tanned, a perfectly trimmed pubic area with a hard, flushed cock that made Kurt's mouth water jutting upward to his belly button. Blaine looked a little nervous, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Come here, baby," Kurt found his voice and put out his hand for Blaine to take. He did and Kurt pulled him down to lie next to him. He fit his body next to Blaine's and felt his breathing becoming rapid.

"We don't have to, sweetie...we can just lie here just like this, you know that," Kurt pushed Blaine's hair back off his forehead.

"I want to," Blaine looked right at Kurt when he said it. "I'm just...it's dumb but I'm kind of self-conscious...I guess from what happened with Eth-"

"Don't talk about him, baby," Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine's lower lip to shush him. "And you should never be self-conscious...you're breathtaking," Kurt's fingers soothingly danced over Blaine's chest and stomach, not daring to go much lower than the middle. This was supposed to be calming. Blaine let out a shuddered breath, goosbumps rising under Kurt's fingers as he continued. Kurt leaned down and kissed gently over Blaine's eyebrow, cheek, temple, then his lips, slowly and lovingly. He took Blaine's hand and brought it up to his own cheek and Blaine cupped it, thumb stroking his cheekbone and the kiss growing in intensity.

"I'm ok, Kurt. I'm ready." Blaine said against his lips. Kurt pulled back and looked for a hint of apprehension and found none. He reached over into this nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, placing the condom on Blaine's other side and popping the cap on the lube.

"I'll be slow," Kurt whispered and brought a lubed finger slowly down to his entrance. "Tell me if I need to stop."

Blaine nodded quickly, willing his body to relax. Once Kurt slid a finger in, his hand tensed, gripping Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you-"

"I'm ok," Blaine whined, raising his hips to get Kurt to move. "Keep going."

Kurt did as he promised, slowly working Blaine open with one, then two, then three fingers. Blaine's body noticibly melted in Kurt's arms and he was Blaine's frantic breaths and whispered begging forced him out of Blaine and to the condom he had on the bed next to them.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt kissed him once he settled between Blaine's legs, one leg hooked in the crook of his elbow. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Blaine gave a dazed smile and Kurt captured his lips as he slowly slid into him. Blaine let out a harsh exhale and groan as Kurt pushed forward, his leg instinctivly tensing around Kurt's back. Kurt stayed still for a moment, placing kisses over Blaine's lips and neck and chest.

"Mmm, Kurt, move," Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's sweaty and pulled him up for a kiss. Kurt started a slow, even rhythm, not wanting to rush anything about what they were doing. It was amazing and nothing he had ever experienced before. It was as if the love between them were the blankets pooled around them, trapping them close and covering them to where it was as if they were all alone in the world.

They made almost fifteen minutes, Kurt stopping thrusting occasionally to simply take in the feeling of being inside Blaine and holding him and kissing him while Blaine fought back tears the he assured Kurt were good. Both were finally on the edge, tingling bliss clouding their minds and sending them both into a frenzy to finish.

Blaine reached down and wrapped his hand around himself, pumping in time with Kurt's thrusts. Kurt fell first, hips stuttering and a deep rumbling groan vibrating Blaine's chest. That was it for Blaine.

They settled their breathing, Kurt raising his head from Blaine's chest to gaze up into his eyes, looking for any sign of fear or regret, but Blaine gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead. Kurt pushed Blaine's curls off his forehead and slid out of him slowly. They didn't bother to move and get cleaned up. Neither wanted to leave the other long enough to do so. Blaine settled into the curve of Kurt's shoulder and let out a soft breath.

"You're amazing, Kurt."

Kurt laughed softly and linked their fingers together. "I just gave you want you asked for, sweetie. I'm glad I did..."

Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt passionately. The intensity of it was almost dizzying to Kurt, but he recovered and cupped Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt..." Blaine pulled away slowly. "Even if I...Even if this doesn't last...the repair to my brain...Don't ever let me forget you."

Kurt felt his throat tighten up. "Blaine-"

"Promise me?" Blaine looked directly into his eyes. Kurt sighed and brought Blaine's hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss to his palm and placing it to his own chest.

"Ok...I promise."

* * *

><p>The bed was shaking. Why is the bed shaking, Kurt asked himself. He slid his eyes open slowly, trying to locate himself in the world between sleep and consciousness. Even in a conscious state, the bed was still shaking. It was still a little dark in the bedroom, dawn just barely over the city outside.<p>

The bed continued to shake and Kurt began to notice the noises- choked-off gasps...

It didn't occur to Kurt that Blaine was the last person he saw in the bed with him. The last thing he saw before he went to sleep.

Kurt panicked. He threw on the lamp and turned to Blaine's side of the bed.

Blaine lay on his back, arched up off the bed and shaking furiously. His left hand was gripping tightly to the blanket at his hip and his eyes...rolled back in his head to where Kurt could only see the whites and a few vessels straining.

"Blaine!" Kurt jumped up and tried to pull Blaine into his arms, but the man was catatonic, body frozen in place as he seized and fought to inhale and exhale.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Kurt chanted, gripping Blaine tightly. He had no clue what he was to do. His mind raced back to everything he had heard Blaine say about nursing things that he had learned, but his frazzled mind was coming up blank. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911, then called Justin. He didn't want to be alone.

Through sobs and stuttered breaths, he told Justin what was wrong and the blond promised he would be right there. He dropped his phone, holding a still twitching Blaine in his arms.

"Don't you dare die on me, Blaine," he scolded into the boy's ear. Blaine couldn't hear him, but he didn't know what else to do. "Please, don't die on me. I love you and I need you!"

Blaine stilled slowly and Kurt was afraid to look. Afraid that, if he did, he would be staring at Blaine's dead body.

"K-kurt?"

Kurt leaned back and Blaine was blinking wildly, eyes glazed and dizzy.

"Oh, thank God," Kurt pulled him into a tight hug and sobbed against Blaine's shoulder.

"I f-feel sick," Blaine stammered and Kurt jumped up, grabbing the garbage can in the corner and handing it to Blaine, letting him brace himself on it.

After Blaine finally threw up, he placed the garbage can beside the bed and drew his knees up to his chest. "E-everything hurts...what just happened?"

"I think you had a seizure," Kurt stroked his curls, thick with sweat. Blaine dropped his forehead onto his knees and let out a shaky breath.

"This c-can't be happening...and why the f-fuck am I st-stuttering!" he punched his own leg and stood off the bed, legs a bit wobbly. Kurt jumped up and grabbed him. Angry tears fell down Blaine's face. He looked lost- just like he did before when he couldn't read the menu at the diner and when he tried to write his name.

"Baby...stop," Kurt pulled him in and shushed him. Sirens sounded outside and Kurt sat Blaine down on the bed.

"I called the ambulance. I'm sure they know more about it than I do...Just let them take care of you."

Blaine stared at the floor, eyes holding a confused and angry look. Before he walked out of the door, he dropped to his knees in front of Blaine and held his face between his hands.

"We're gonna figure this out...we're gonna fix you..."

Blaine looked directly into his eyes. "You've said that b-before, Kurt...Th-they can't fix me..."

It broke Kurt's heart, hearing Blaine sound so defeated and seeing the pain in his eyes. With a sigh, he stood up and walked out to let the medics inside.


End file.
